Foolish Endeavours
by SassyPrincess14
Summary: Sophie lost her mother the day she turned six months old. She has been peacefully living her life with her best friend Rowan. About a year ago, she began to develop the gift to read people's thoughts. Everything is normal to her until Sam and Dean Winchester show up on her front door. Starts after S2E10 when Sam asks Ash to find others like him. Dean/OC sequel: Freewill Over Fate.
1. Chapter 1

"Rowan, what the hell are you doing?" Sophie called walking into the living room where she had a notebook in her lap. She usually used this notebook for sketching and drawing. Sophie had always envied her friend's drawing abilities.

"What the fuck does it look like?" she held out a drawing that loosely resembled Sophie with a thought bubble that said 'I'm a dictator'. "Do we really have to go?"

"Yes, we do," she rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. They had been best friends since they were young and Rowan's family had taken her in. Now, they lived in a small house in Southern Georgia together. They found that small towns made it a lot easier for them to live in peace. Sophie did not have much to fear, but Rowan did. Sophie would be guilty by association though. _Maybe I can fake an injury..._ Rowan thought to herself. "Don't even think about it!" Sophie warned.

"What?" Rowan asked innocently.

"You were going to fake an injury!"

"Damn you..." About a year ago, Sophie had developed a gift, the gift to read thoughts. She wasn't sure how, at first it would just be words, but then it became full phrases and it got easier and easier with time. "What have I told you about using your mind tricks on me?"

"Come on, let's just get it over with." Sophie walked over to the front door and pulled it open, but froze when she noticed two men standing outside. "Who are you?" she asked right away. She tried to read the taller one's mind, but she got nothing, so she looked to the shorter one's, he wasn't short by anyone's standards, but he was shorter than the other man.

"Sophronia Kennedy?" he asked.

"Who the hell wants to know?" she snapped.

"We're not here to hurt you or anything like that," the taller one said. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We need to talk to you, if that's okay."

"No. I have somewhere I need to be, now if you'll excuse me—Rowan!" she called over her shoulder.

"Nope, we're not going. I just got a call from my mom. They aren't coming in today," she stood from the couch and walked over to the front door, only pausing when she saw the two men at the front door.

"Well it looks like your schedule just opened up, Cupcake. Can we talk now?" Dean asked.

"I guess," Sophie sighed. "And it's just Sophie, not Sophronia."

"Sophie then," Sam smiled as she moved out of the doorway and she led the way to the couch, Rowan had gone back to drawing as she sat there.

"Sam, Dean, this is my pain in the ass roommate Rowan, Rowan this is Sam and this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Sam told her while Dean just nodded. "So, your mother, she passed away in a house fire, right?"

"How the hell would you know that?" Sophie jumped on the defensive.

"Mine died the same way," Sam explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's happened to a lot of people."

"Not on their six month birthday," Dean pointed out.

They were hunters, she realized. She looked over at Rowan, who hadn't stopped drawing and was unsure of what to do. They couldn't know what she was, they would kill her.

"So what? Look, I don't know you guys and I really don't want to, please just go."

"Maybe you would feel more comfortable if the two of us talked alone," Sam suggested.

"I don't think so," Sophie told them. She was about to kick them out again, but Sam looked so...desperate. She wished that she could tap into his thoughts, but she still got nothing. So, she sighed loudly and stood up. "Come with me to the back porch and we can talk," she told the two men.

"Me too?" Dean asked. And, for the sake of Rowan, she nodded and they followed her outside. She sat on the railing that went around the wooden patio.

"What was so important?" she questioned.

"Have you had any...abilities since you're twenty-second birthday?"

"Why? Have you?" she asked, nervously. How would they connect? Did this suddenly have something to do with her mother dying in a fire? What the hell was actually going on now?

"I have visions," Sam told her honestly.

"Alright, I read minds," she admitted.

"Do you? What am I thinking then?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You're thinking that Sam or 'Sammy' rather used to have nightmares about clowns eating his face off when he was a child."

"What the hell, Dean?"

"It was a test," the older of the two shrugged.

"Okay, what am I thinking?" Sam asked her. She tried once again to read his thoughts, but nothing came.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I can't read yours for some reason."

"What? Why?"

"Do I look like I know?" Sophie glared at him. "I didn't even know what all this was about until today."

"Have you ever had dreams about a yellow eyed man?" Sam asked, ignoring her glare.

"How would you know that?"

"Because, Cupcake—"

"Call me Cupcake again and we are going to have some real problems," she warned him.

"This thing is a demon," Sam explained. "The one that killed my mother and yours."

"A demon? That's what did this?"

"Yeah, a demon," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy," she started to walk back inside.

"Please wait," Sam called after her, she sighed and turned back around for a moment.

"What?"

"He's planning something big, a war and he wants us to be the soldiers, in your dreams, he's told you to do things, correct?"

"Yeah..." she didn't want to believe them, she didn't want to believe that this stuff existed. Thanks to Rowan, she knew that vampires existed but part of her wanted to believe that there wasn't a such thing as demons. "But I would never act on them. Killing my whole town isn't exactly ideal."

"Your whole town?"

"Yes. Rowan and I move a lot, usually to a small town and every time we move, I have a dream where he gives me instructions on how to do it, but I...I don't...y'know? I don't want to be a killer." This was the most honest she had been with them, even Rowan didn't know about the nightmares because she didn't want to admit that they were actually happening.

"Does he say anything else?" Dean asked.

"No, just the instructions."

"Hey Sophie," Rowan's head popped out of the back door and looked awkwardly at the two men standing there.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response, looking nervously at her friend, she didn't want Rowan near Sam and Dean simply because they were hunters.

"Uh my parents called...can I talk to you for a minute?" Rowan wasn't typically a nervous person, she was usually pretty hyper and in a good mood. But this was one of the few times that she made Sophie nervous.

"Excuse me, guys," she made her way back into the house and to the living room. "What is it?"

"There are hunters coming this way...We need to get out of here now."

"Sam and Dean are hunters."

"She wasn't talking about them...Ones that have been following mom and dad for years."

"Go get a bag together. I'll get rid of them," Sophie patted her Rowan's shoulder and hurried back outside, she knew that they couldn't have any more than an hour. She swung the door open quickly and looked at the two men, who seemed to be having their own conversation. "I have to go," she told them. "Please do the same..."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Sophie turned and headed for the stairs.

"Try and explain," he followed her.

"I don't have that much time...Plus, you're hunters, you couldn't understand...I...Please go."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Are you like hiding some sort of werewolf or something?" Dean stood next to his brother and watched her, she had gotten up two steps already.

"Vampire, if you must know." Sam held his brother back, knowing what he would like to do to this vampire. "She's not a 'normal' vampire – shes not a normal anything, really...But she doesn't kill people..."

"We ran into a group like that," Dean backed off, feeling like he needed to believe her.

"Her family was part of that group a long time ago...But just go. We've handled this before."

"No," Sam decided. "Let us help you."

"What?" Sophie and Dean both asked.

"Just trust me on this..." Sam gave his brother a 'we'll talk later' look.

"I don't know if I can," Sophie looked at them seriously. "You're hunters and..."

"We're not all that bad," Sam tried to coax her into it all.

"Fine...I...If you wanna help, we've got about an hour to pack. Sam help Rowan," she led the way upstairs. She felt like Sam would be less dangerous than Dean so she would send him to Rowan. "Her room is the second door. Dean, you can help me..." She opened her bedroom door and grabbed her two bags from the bottom of her closet.

"What do you want me to do, Princess?"

"First Cupcake and now Princess? What the hell's wrong with you?" she rolled her eyes. "Just call me Sophie, it's a lot simpler. And you can just start throwing the clothes in there into one of those bags." She went over to one of her shelves and began putting some of that stuff into the other bag. She knew that she needed to stop getting attached to stuff. There had been so many times that they moved and she had to leave some of her stuff behind because they couldn't fit it all.

Sophie grabbed a hair tie from her dresser and twisted her hair into a bun to keep it out of the way.

Dean started throwing her clothes into a bag, annoyed that Sam had volunteered him to help. He probably wouldn't have had a problem with it if it weren't for there being a vampire. He understood the situation; however, it was the hunter side of him who couldn't let that go. Who still wanted to kill Rowan just because she was a vampire.

"I know you're not happy about this," Sophie began. "And I know that regardless of the fact that Rowan doesn't hurt anyone, you want to kill her, but I have to warn you, if you so much as try, it will be the end of you too..." It wouldn't be the first time she and Rowan had had to take on hunters.

"It's kind of screwed up though," Dean pointed out. "She's the enemy to humans...she–"

"Has never killed a single human being, she isn't the enemy, Dean. You should know this from the group you dealt with a while ago..."

"How did you—mind reading, right," he answered his own question.

"Yep. Annoys Rowan too."

XxX

"Holy shit, is this your car?" Sophie exclaimed, moving towards the black Impala.

"Oh know," Sam murmured to himself.

"Yes it is," Dean said proudly.

"'67 Impala, amazing car and it looks perfect," she complimented, in love with the car. She couldn't wait to ride in it, she loved the way that old cars sounded.

"At least somebody appreciates it," Dean gave Sam a look.

"She won't after she hears you talk to it like it's a person," Sam rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat. Dean popped the trunk and the two girls put their bags back there. Rowan got in on the driver's side and Sophie got in on the passenger's side.

When Dean turned the key, Sophie couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She loved that engine sound. Dean too smiled, starting to like her a lot more.

"So where are we going?" Rowan asked, she had brought her notebook with her into the car, needing something to do on the long drive. Sophie typically did the driving for the two of them anyway so she tended to use the long car rides for time to draw.

"Not sure yet," Dean answered, pulling out onto the road and speeding away.

Sophie couldn't help but simply be happy that they were getting away from the danger of the hunters that were approaching. She just hoped that going with Sam and Dean wouldn't come back and bite her in the ass later.

**AN: This is my first Supernatural story ever. I love the series and I kind of recently got hooked on it, so don't be mean please. I hope you enjoyed reading and there will be more to come. This is kind of just a start that I wrote with the help of a friend, she got me to start writing and she gave me ideas...and the title lol. Her name is ****G-Baby8991**** check out some of her stuff too :). Reviews are always lovely and they motivate me further. **

**UPDATE 25 December 2015**: **Hello everyone. I've been thinking a lot about Supernatural (now that I'm mostly caught up) and then I started thinking about this story. I know it's been an entire year, but I'm going to revamp (haha reVAMP) and possibly finally do the sequel. Thank you all for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now's your chance, Sophronia," his voice gave her chills as she refused to look into his eyes. She could feel his hand under her chin as he turned her to face him. "Kill that Winchester boy he's nothing but trouble and he's going to get in our way."_

_"W-Which one?" she asked with a stutter. Not much scared Sophie, but he was something that frightened her beyond belief. This __being___ was a nightmare. __

_"Dean of course."_

_"Why not Sam?" at this point, she began realizing that this wasn't simply a nightmare. She knew that she was really getting information from him. _

_"I need him and the others like you, you're special, Sophronia."_

_She wanted to get away from him. She hated being called by her first name and she hated being touched too, especially by something so creepy as him. She shoved his shoulder, she was slightly shocked by the fact that she could actually push him, her hand burned and she pulled it away quickly. "Just leave me alone! I'm not doing your bidding you evil bastard!" _

_"We'll see about that..." _

XxX

"Sophie?" Rowan looked at her friend worriedly.

"I need some air," the long haired brunette bolted from the motel room and stood on the outside balcony. She rested her forehead against the cold metal railing and tried to regain her composure. He heard someone clear their throat behind her and she whipped around swinging. Her right fist connected with something hard and she felt the pain shoot up her whole arm. "Shit...Dean," she looked up at him and frowned. "Sorry..." she gripped her hand, trying to stop the throbbing. It wasn't like she hadn't felt worse, it still obviously wasn't fun.

"I had you pegged for a lefty, Princess." he rubbed the side of his jaw, surprised that she hit him with so much force. Sophie rolled her eyes at his apparent nickname for her. She guessed that she could let it go this time because she had just punched him in the jaw.

"Sorry to disappoint. You'll learn pretty quickly that you don't want to sneak up on me..."

"Yeah I think I'm learning that the hard way," he rubbed his jaw some more.

"Sorry again..."

"The hell are you doing out here anyway?"

"I...I needed some air..." She looked away from him quickly, remembering her dream. "What about you?"

"Sammy's in the bed now."

"So? He's your brother..."

"Waking up to his face is not exactly my idea of a good morning."

"Because you'd rather wake up next to some 'hot babe'?" she asked and he smirked.

"Well, that's always nice." Sophie rolled her eyes again. "So why is it that you need air?"

Should she tell him? She was unsure if she could really trust him just yet. She let out a small sigh, knowing that he should know. "I had a nightmare...The yellow eyed man—demon—whatever the hell you want to call him...He told me to kill you...That you were in the way of his plans."

"Good," Dean smirked cockily. "Bastard needs something in his path."

"Dean I don't think you..."

"I get it," he cut her off. "That son of a bitch has caused too much shit."

"He killed your father?" Sophie asked, confused by his thoughts.

Dean glared at her, wishing that she wouldn't do that. He didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, sometimes, I can't help it..." she frowned. "I'm going back inside," she patted his shoulder as she walked by, unsure of why she even did it. She went to turn the door knob but realized that the door was locked and she didn't have a key card. "Just my luck," she whispered.

"Here," Dean slid the key card in door and the light turned green.

"Thanks," she looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile, not meeting his eyes. He nodded and she went back into the room.

XxX

Once the sun rose, it was time to get going once again. They were hitting the road and Sophie honestly wasn't sure why. It didn't really matter to her. She felt like with the Winchesters, they would be safe, she and Rowan wouldn't have to worry anymore. They would be okay because Sam and even more so Dean knew how to take care of themselves and would be greater assets than enemies. For the time being, at least, they could stick together.

"Where are we going?" Rowan asked Sophie quietly. The lighter haired brunette simply shrugged. Both women had dark hair, but Rowan's was a lot darker, almost black. Sophie's hair was more of a medium brown. Though the two girls lived like sisters, they didn't look anything alike. Rowan was a lot more pale with dark brown eyes and she was a lot shorter than Sophie, being only about five foot four inches. Sophie, however, had tanned skin and pale blue eyes. She was five foot eight inches.

"It doesn't matter, Rowan," she decided to offer some form of answer. "Wherever we go, the further we get from Georgia, the better. I don't want us to be found any time soon."

"You're right," she agreed. They both took their bags to Dean's car, since it wasn't open, Sophie sighed because she knew that she would have to go back up to the hotel room to get the keys from Dean.

"Watch our stuff?" Sophie asked Rowan but didn't wait for an answer. She hurried back up the steps to the second floor room. She ran into something solid and incredibly good smelling. It took her a moment to look up and realize that it was Dean. "Oh uh..." she froze. She hadn't realized how green his eyes were because she hadn't been this close to him. She backed up a second later and looked at her feet nervously.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Dean asked, smirking. "It's surprising that somebody can be this sexy, right?" he continued to smirk.

She bit back her nervousness and looked up at him. "I actually wanted to know if I could have your keys to unlock your trunk to put the bags in..." she didn't know why she was nervous at all. She shouldn't have been. Maybe she could write it off as being because of her dream the night before. She didn't want to kill Dean and certainly not because a Goddamn demon told her to. She did things on her own terms.

Dean chuckled a little. "I don't think so. I don't care how damn pretty you are. Nobody touches _my_ car keys. I'll walk down there with you."

Sophie rolled her eyes and followed him down to car. He unlocked the trunk and picked up both of their bags and placed them inside.

"Thanks," Rowan thanked him. He nodded and went back to finish what he was doing, as soon as he was gone, she grinned at her friend. "Even you have to admit, he is _hot_."

"What's that supposed to mean. Even I have to admit?"

"Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. How many guys have you dated?"

"I don't know...Like...three?" she wasn't even sure if it was that many. She felt too mature to be around most of the people when they were in high school and since then they had moved around too much for her to really create a relationship with anybody, that was why she and Rowan had been so close, they couldn't get to know anyone else. "Why does that even matter? Does that mean that I can't think that a guy is hot?"

"Take when we're watching movies, when do you ever shout out, 'that guy's fucking sexy!'?"

"I'm not you, big mouth. There's plenty of people in movies that I think are hot."

"Sure. That doesn't answer my question. Do you think Dean's hot?"

"For a cocky, overly confident guy, he's attractive..." she trailed off.

"Who's attractive?" Sam asked, making Sophie nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, turning around.

"Why the hell didn't you punch Sammy?" Dean asked, looking offended.

"I...I don't know," Sophie admitted. She hadn't had the same reaction to Sam walking up as she had to Dean, apparently.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking between the two.

"It's not important, Sammy," Dean told him. "We've got more important things to do. Let's get back on the road."

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! It certainly makes me want to continue this story...As I said before, this is my first Supernatural story and I'm really glad that you all like it so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You know what we should do?" Rowan asked, looking at the menu in front of her. "We should order one of these pies."_

"I thought you didn't eat," Sam looked at her curiously.

"Well I don't have to but pie is the best fucking food in existence, so I'm going to eat some pie," she replied. "Can we get some pie, please?" she gave Sophie her best puppy dog eyes. To which, the taller woman just rolled her eyes.

"You gotta talk to him, he's paying," she pointed across the table to Dean. He had offered up his credit card when they first sat down at the table.

"Please," she begged Dean. He looked back at Sophie, his green eyes showed the mischievous child waiting to get out.

"No." he said. He loved pie.

"Wh...what?" her jaw dropped her she looked at him in horror. Sophie reached over and tried to push her mouth closed before going back to her own menu, staying out of this. She knew that Rowan would probably get her way. She knew a lot about Rowan and it was true that she would not let something go until she got what she wanted. Dean was never going to win this argument, Sophie could guarantee it.

"You heard me. We don't need a damn pie." He wanted pie as well, but he also wanted to see Rowan squirm. It was a lot more fun that way, picking on the group's vampire.

"But...Why not? Pie is amazing..."

"Because we don't need it." Yes they did. He was cringing internally as he tried to convince himself to not give into the whims.

"Yes we do," she stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "We need some cherry pie!"

"Sit your ass down or I will have you ride on the roof from now on," he threatened.

"Sophie wouldn't let you do that, would you Sophie?"

"It's up to Dean what he does with his car," she shrugged.

"What?" Rowan shouted. Dean sighed loudly. "I can't believe this! You would deny _me_ such nourishment."

"Fine, we can get pie," he gave in, wanting her to shut up and stop making a scene. Even though it had been fun while it lasted.

"Yes!" Rowan jumped up happily and sat back in her seat.

When the pie came out a while later, Rowan looked like a kid in a candy store as she cut a large piece for herself and placed it on her plate. Dean and Sophie also ate some of the pie—while Sam went pieless. After a while of eating their food and the pie, there was one piece left. Both Dean and Rowan happened to stab their forks into it at the same time, causing a glare between the two of them. They stared at each other for a long while before Rowan finally was the one to break the silence.

"Give me the damn pie."

"Hell no," Dean continued to glare at her.

"I was the one who wanted the pie," Rowan stated.

"I paid for it."

"But..." she whined. She elbowed Sophie's arm. "Help me out here! I _love_ this pie!"

"And what exactly to you expect me to do?" Sophie looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Distract him so that I can take the pie."

"What? No."

With Sophie's refusal to participate and Sam gone from the table to pay, Rowan and Dean stared at the pie that they were claiming. It took about five whole minutes for Sophie to get tired of it. She picked up the pie pan and a knife. The two thought for sure that she was going to cut it in half. She didn't. Rowan waited for Sophie to put the pie on her plate, but it never happened. Instead. Sophie picked up the pie with her hands and took a large bite out of it. Rowan's jaw dropped yet again as Sophie finished off the pie.

"Wh-? Huh? What?" she questioned, her brown eyes were wide and full of horror.

"I like pie too," she shrugged, pulling her jacket from the back of the chair.

"You bitch!" She exclaimed, standing from the chair dramatically.

"What the hell is your problem, woman? I was going to eat that!" Dean exclaimed, also standing.

"It was really good," she grinned, walking out to his car and leaning on the side. Both of them angrily stormed over to her as she smirked, her lips stained slightly red from the pie filling.

"I'm going to kill you," Rowan called.

"And I'm going to help," Dean replied.

"Really? You're going to _work together_ to kill _me_? If I die, you two will kill each other in a matter of minutes."

Dean and Rowan looked at each other, both making a face. "We're leaving in five minutes," Dean announced, dropping the argument.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom," Rowan announced. Sophie and Dean were alone outside.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Dean asked Sophie, noting that she had been smiling a lot that day.

Sophie shrugged. "Maybe things are going to get better," was the only explanation that she offered. "So, Dean, where is it that we're going?"

"You'll see real soon. Sammy and I have a case to work on."

XxX

"This place is amazing," Sophie said in awe as they pulled into an old style hotel. It was huge and she found it to be beautiful.

"This _is_ sweet!" Dean agreed. "Man, we never get to work cases like this, an authentic haunted house. Hell, we might even run into Fred and Daphne. God, I love Daphne." They all began unloading their bags, Rowan and Sophie ended up not walking in until after the boys because they had more stuff and Rowan had to make sure that all of hers was right where she left it.

By the time they walked in, the woman behind the desk asked the boys if they were there to go antiquing because they looked like the type. "So one king sized bed, then?"

Sophie and Rowan began laughing so hard they nearly snorted. Dean, needing to salvage his masculinity, walked over and wrapped an arm around Sophie. "Two queens will be fine," he replied.

Despite her attempts, Sophie's cheeks burned red from the close contact. "Yeah and Honey," she decided to use this to her advantage. "Would you mind taking my bag, it's a little heavy," she gave him a smirk, daring him to say no.

"Of course, Princess," that wouldn't change, that was what he called her, Princess. He took her bag, groaning. The followed an old man up the steps and to their room. Dean was the last one in and the man held his hand out for a tip. Dean paid him before turning to face the rest of the room. Rowan and Sophie had taken the bed closest to the door, their bags sitting on top of it as they talked quietly. Sam had his stuff on the other bed and Dean was unsure of what to do with himself. The room didn't have a couch and he wasn't sleeping next to his brother, that was for sure. These beds were too small of any of that!

"Something wrong, Dean?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No I uh..."

"You don't know what to do with yourself because you don't want to sleep next to your brother?" she asked, using her ability. He glared at her, knowing that she had read his mind.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Rowan exclaimed. She took her bag and threw it on the floor, kicking it across the room. Sometimes, she could have a temper. "Sleep with Sophie because I know that's what you're dying to do anyway."

"And where are you going to sleep?" Sophie questioned, trying to ignore her friend's outburst.

"The window sill," Rowan shrugged, much calmer now.

"Don't worry, I don't keep my hands to myself," Dean winked while grinning at her and lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed.

"That really puts my mind at ease," she retorted.

"Figured it would, Princess," he winked.

**AN: Hi guys, I know it was kind of short. Next chapter will be longer. I'm glad you all like this story. The reviews really make me want to keep on writing this. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you and Sammy think is going on here?" Sophie found herself asking, falling into step with Dean as they walked around the vast hotel.

"Hoodoo probably," Dean replied with a simple shrug.

"I might be able to help you guys...maybe not this time...but y'know, maybe in the future. That is if you guys don't mind having Rowan and me around for a while."

"I was used to it being just my dad, Sammy and me, then it became me and my dad, and more recently, it became just me and Sammy. I thought that it would bother me to have you two around, but it doesn't..."

"It feels normal," she finished his thought for him. He just nodded and shrugged again. "As long as you'll have us around, we're happy to stay, it's safer for us anyway." They had time to bond and they were all getting closer to each other. It was kind of good for all of them. It gave them someone other than just the other two to talk to.

"Who is chasing you?" he had to know.

"A couple of hunters. Rowan's family was a part of a much larger group before, before they stopped drinking human blood. And her uncle killed part of this hunter's family...and so they made it their goal to kill any vampire―especially ones from Rowan's family." Sophie realized that Dean had the right to have some of his questions answered too. She could find the answers to her questions without even asking them so it was only fair for her to be honest.

"How exactly did you end up with a family full of vampires?"

"I uh...my dad. You have to understand him first...He wasn't the strong, protector type. He was a researcher type. So what he did after...after my mom was a lot of research on anything and everything supernatural. He drove himself crazy...He was close to the neighbors at the time and one day, he realized that they weren't human―that was Rowan's parents. Her dad gave him more information and one day, he just left...Disappeared, really. Rowan's parents took me in and everything..."

"Wait, he just disappeared? Just like that? No note?"

"Yeah...He was just gone one day when Rowan's dad―Claudio, came over and then he and Penelope raised me like their own..." Sophie trailed off upon seeing flashing lights near the front of the hotel. "What the hell is going on?" she asked in shock.

"Let's go find out." Dean led the way over to the porch and the owner turned to face him. "What's going on here?"

"The maid went in to change the sheets and he was just hanging there..." she explained nervously. "I understand if you want to leave, I'll give you a full refund."

Dean shared a look with Sophie. "That won't be necessary," she gave the other woman a smile. "Every place has its flaws. Ready to go to bed?" she asked, Dean, knowing that they need to talk to Sammy and tell them that there was yet another death.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Honey," he added as an afterthought because he realized that was what he had told the owner of the hotel earlier. They started back inside, when Rowan caught up to them, back from her hunt already.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What's going on out there?"

"Some guy...killed himself," Sophie said, not giving away too many details. She would either tell Sophie later, or Dean could elaborate. They went up the stairs and into the room that they were all sharing.

"Come talk to me a minute," Rowan said, pulling Sophie into the bathroom. Sophie followed her and sat on the sink once inside.

"What is it?"

"How long are we going to stay with them?"

"I don't know, I was talking to Dean and it seems to me that it doesn't really matter to him, we can stay as long as we like."

"He said that?"

"Not in so many words, but that was how I took it. Are you okay with staying with them? I mean...they're hunters but..."

"They're not heartless. They're different." Sophie nodded and hopped off the counter.

"I think you should try befriending one of them though," she suggested, knowing how bad Rowan was at talking to people. She wasn't a people person at all. Sure, they had the time to get closer to one another, but Rowan hadn't really made a connection. Sophie and Dean were getting closer and learning about one another slowly, but surly—even if it would've been more natural for Sophie to connect with Sam, due to their similar history and ablilities.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. They aren't bad guys and I think you and Dean would get along better than you think you would..."

"You're just saying that because you need to talk to Sam alone, don't you?" Rowan looked at her, head tilted.

Rowan may not have the ability to read minds, but she knew Sophie and she knew how she operated.

"I need to know more about this demon and stuff..." Sophie reasoned. After a moment, Rowan nodded and they made their way out to the room once more. Dean seemed to be placing Sam in his own bed when they walked out, but stopped and looked at them for a moment before continuing.

Sophie sat on the edge of her own bed and watched the nearly asleep Sam.

"He's drunk," Dean explained.

Rowan scoffed a little. "I could use a drink," she murmured, then thinking of Sophie's advise, she looked to Dean. "Join me? There's a bar downstairs."

He seemed to look up at this, he looked from Rowan to Sophie for a moment, and Sophie, reading his mind answered his question. "I'm not going. I don't drink."

"Don't drink?"

"Nope," she replied. "Go, I'm good at being a drunk babysitter―I mean a babysitter of drunk people...not well you get the point!" Dean smirked a little before following Rowan out of the room. He found Sophie to be rather cute whens she got flustered like that.

Once the room was empty, Sophie moved from her bed and sat on the edge of Sam's. She shook his shoulder a little to bring him out of his drunken slumber. "Tell me more about the demon..." she looked at him pleadingly. "I...I have to know. What are his plans?" She knew that because he was drunk, he would be more honest with her, if she could keep him awake that long.

"That bastard not only took my mom, but my girlfriend too."

"You're girlfriend?"

"Jess. She was...I loved her, y'know?"

"Why would he do that?"

"He killed my dad too, I guess he kind of asked for it―to save Dean but still...it was his fault that Dean needed saving..."

"What does he want with us?" she had to ignore some of the other stuff for now.

"He's starting a war. And we're the soldiers. We're going to be his weapons."

"That doesn't make any sense...none of it does..." Sam looked at Sophie pitifully and she could see that even though he was trying to hide and she couldn't read his mind, he was still grieving over his father and his girlfriend. "Sam, if you need to talk about something, we can talk about it..." she offered.

Sam weighed his options. He knew that Dean didn't understand his fear of turning into a monster, but maybe Sophie would. Maybe Sophie would because the same thing could happen to her too. With a sigh, he began. "I've seen people just like us―so many of them―turn into monsters. I haven't seen a single one―besides you, yet, not go on a killing spree. Even this last woman that I met, who I might add, saved my own life, just vanished. Leaving her fiance dead."

Sophie wasn't sure what to do or say. She could understand Sam's fear, but she wasn't going to let it overcome her too. She didn't believe that someone could make her do something that she didn't want to do, demon or not. She was her own person. Instead of explaining that to Sam because she knew that he probably wouldn't remember most of this, she simple pulled him into a hug because he looked like needed it.

XxX

One thing Rowan could do very well was hold her liquor. Another thing was that she was amazing at pool. She had beaten Dean in three games already and they were working on a fourth. Meanwhile, they were making small talk and drinking. They had surprisingly been able to find a pool table in such an old place.

"So uh," Dean started, trying to be casual.

"So uh, what?" Rowan looked up at him, drinking her beer and taking her turn.

"Never mind," he took his turn and knocked the number fourteen ball into the right corner pocket. He took another shot and didn't hit anything.

"What were you going to say?" she asked, not moving to take her own turn.

"It doesn't matter."

"Goddammit! I command you tell me right now!" Rowan stomped her foot and glared at him.

"You are so childish, you know that."

"I pride myself on staying youthful, not tell me what the hell you were going to say."

"None of your business."

"Bullshit. You were going to say it so it's my business!" she exclaimed.

"Just take your turn at pool and move on."

"You know who's even better at this than me?" Rowan still hadn't moved. She had an idea what he was trying to talk about. "_Sophie_!"

"Alright, that's it," Dean put his cue back and knocked all of the balls into the pockets on the table. "I'm going to bed."

"Why? So you can sleep next to _Sophie_?" Rowan followed him. "Dean likes Sophie, Dean likes Sophie," she sang, annoying him to no end.

"Would you shut the hell up?" He turned to face her right before they were at their room.

"Dean likes Sophie," she sang out loud again. "Dean―" Dean's hand covered her mouth hit her hand and she still sang even thought it was muffled. After a moment, she quieted down and right before he was about to remove his hand, she licked it. This earned her a glare that most people didn't live to tell about.

"How the hell has she put up with you for so long?" he threw his hands up and walked to their door. There wasn't any light coming from under the door so he figured that they were both asleep. He held a finger to his lips to Rowan and she opened the door.

After changing and going through his routine, he climbed into bed next to Sophie.

**AN: I like to update once early in the week and on Fridays, as long as you keep reviewing, I will keep doing so :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dean didn't know if he had ever woke up and felt so comfortable. He knew that it had nothing to do with the bed, but the woman beside him. Her face was towards him and she was still sound asleep even though the room was already bright from sunshine leaking through the windows. His right arm had involuntarily thrown itself over her side, leaving his hand rested on her lower back. Slowly, he pulled it away, not wanting her to wake up with him like that, he was unsure of what she would think._

Commotion from the other side of the room not only disturbed Dean's peaceful moment of lying there, but it also scared Sophie out of the bed. She fell onto her back and cried out in pain. She gritted her teeth and stood up, sending a glare over her shoulder right away. At that moment, she didn't care who it was, she was ready to kill them.

Although, laughter rose through her chest and she nearly fell again, Dean quickly joined in. The sight before them was certainly one to laugh at. Rowan had apparently been trying to reach a glass of water on the table near the window sill she was sleeping on. But, she had hit the table it was one instead. She not only fell from the sill but the table and the glass of water landed on her, making for a very wet and angry vampire.

"Shut your Goddamn mouths!" Rowan exclaimed. She picked up the glass and threw it at the door, shattering it in the process.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sophie said between her laughs.

"Sophronia McKenzie Kennedy!" Rowan exclaimed. "I will jump on you!"

"Don't you dare," Sophie warned, sitting back down onto the bed beside Dean. They were both still laughing, causing Rowan to send them a death glare.

"I will do it, Sophie."

"Nope, save me, Dean!" she exclaimed, moving closer to the man beside her.

He threw an arm over her shoulder and she threw one over the middle of his torso. Sophie stuck her tongue out at Rowan, causing the latter to roll her eyes and leave the room, leaving the glass mess behind.

Dean didn't move away from Sophie, he hadn't been close to anyone like that in a long time and he had to admit, he liked it a lot.

"Wait, where's Sammy?" Sophie asked, looking over to the other bed, it was empty. She pulled her arm off of Dean's stomach to look around the rest of the room. She noticed that the bathroom door was on and she assumed that he was in there. Deciding that she was more comfortable before, she moved closer to Dean once more with her arm over him. "What's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Gonna solve this case," he shrugged. "Speakin' of which, should probably be getting started," as much as he didn't want to move, he knew that they had things to do.

"Probably," Sophie got up, and pulled her suitcase from under the bed and began looking through it for clothes. She grabbed a navy shirt and a pair of jeans. She went to walk to the bathroom to change, but she remembered the glass on the floor.

"What is it?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get over there without stepping on the glass. Dean stood up, slipped his shoes on and walked over to where she was standing, across the glass, it crunching under his boots. He placed his hands on her hips, lifted, and placed her back on the ground beside the bad. She knitted her brow in confusion for a moment. "Thank you..." she trailed off, unsure of why he had done that.

"Here are your shoes," he tossed them over to her from beside the dresser. He offered her a half smile and she felt her cheeks redden. The bathroom door swung open and Sam began wiping his mouth.

"Morning sickness?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We don't need another Sammy around here," Dean added.

"Shut up," he groaned making his way out of the bathroom.

"Alcohol isn't for all of us," she patted his shoulder and made her way into the bathroom to change.

When she walked out, both boys looked at her, Dean smiled a little and after rocking on his heels for a moment he cleared his throat. "So um, how would you like to help us a little bit?" he asked, she smiled a little, pushed her hair back from her shoulders and nodded.

"I'd be happy to. Especially since I have no clue where Rowan went anyway."

"Alright, follow us," Sam led the way down the hallway. He knocked on the door that read 'private' and called for 'Susan'.

"We're clear," Dean decided.

Sophie went to turn the knob but it was locked. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began bending it before bending down and picking the lock with ease.

"How do you know how to do that?" Sam asked curiously.

"I wanted to know how to find my way out of any situation," she shrugged. "This is just the first time that I've had to use it." Once inside the room, Sophie noticed the large array of dolls. She looked at her feet, frowning.

"What's the matter Princess? You can't tell me you're afraid of dolls..."

"When they're creepy like this, hell yes. These are some Chucky looking mother fuckers. They're gonna come at me and I'm just going to be dead."

"They're just dolls," Dean shrugged, poking one. "See? Didn't kill me."

"You're really afraid of dolls?" Sam asked.

"Shut your trap, clown boy," she remembered from when they first met that he was afraid of clowns. That was what she had read in Sam's thoughts

"At least clowns are living," Sam pointed out.

"Dolls can be too if they're like possessed or some shit like that. And at least I _can_ drink without getting a hang over and hugging a toilet the next morning."

"She got ya there, Sammy," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not afraid of planes."

"That is a very rational fear! Planes crash. Clowns don't―well they don't usually―kill people."

"Yeah, planes are a rational fear," Sophie decided that since Dean sided with her, it was her turn.

Sam rolled his eyes again and began climbing the stairs. Everything gave off an eerie vibe and the Winchesters and Sophie could feel it around them. Maybe it was the anticipation of possibly finding the woman causing the deaths of people effecting the sale of this house.

They made it into a room with hardwood floors and all of the lights shut off. The outdoors had already changed from much earlier that morning. It was cloudy and dark in the room. Sam calmly made his way over to the woman in the chair and Sophie stood with Dean, unsure of what else to do. After a moment, Sam came back, frowning at the two.

"It's not her," he shrugged. "It can't be, this woman has had a stroke."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

"She could be faking," Dean pointed out, shrugging.

"Yes I'm sure," the younger of the brothers replied. Both Dean and Sophie gave him this look of uncertainty. "What do you guys want me to do? Poke her with a stick?" Dean and Sophie shared a look with each other, both of them nearly smirking. "I'm not poking an old lady with a stick!" Sam glared at them.

"What the hell? What on Earth are you three doing in here?" the woman from the reception desk―Susan―asked.

"We were just wanting to talk to Rose," none of them were sure how it happened, but they all said it in unison.

"She is terrified. All of you, I want you out of my hotel right this minute or I'll call the cops."

Dean, Sam, and Sophie all hurriedly left the room and went down to their own room. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Sophie questioned the two of them.

"Now? Now, we leave," Dean told her.

"But we won't solve the case and this place'll just be just...How are you guys giving up?" She was so very confused by the fact that they drove all of the way out here, invested a lot of time into the case, and were simply ready to leave it all behind.

"Sometimes, we have gotta just go," Sam told her.

"Well, we're gonna have to find―" the door burst open and Rowan walked in, still looking pissed. "Rowan, we're leaving," Sophie told her.

"Leaving?"

"Yep, get your crap."

XxX

They hadn't made it far before Sophie convinced Dean to turn back. She had a bad feeling about them leaving from the get go and she knew that it would be bad if they didn't go back. It wasn't a moment too soon that they returned, Sam barely had enough time to push Susan out of the way of her own car.

"Let's get inside," Dean suggested, leading them back into the house.

Quickly, the Winchester brothers began explaining what they thought was going on. They realized that Rose was trying to protect the place with her hoodoo. And then, they realized the root of the evil. Originally, it had been thought that Tyler, Susan's daughter, had a sister named Maggie, but apparently, Maggie was imaginary. To Sam and Dean, it was clear that she was probably a ghost, the one practicing hoodoo.

On their search for Tyler, they all discovered that Rose had a sister named Margret that had drowned in the swimming pool. All of five of them took off outside to the pool house. Sam and Dean began trying to break the windows, but it wasn't working. Dean, Susan, and Sophie took off to the backdoor to try and open it while Sam and Rowan stayed at the front.

Dean tried to kick in the door, but it wasn't working at all. He didn't give up though. Eventually, it did give and the three went running in, Susan leading the way. Luckily, Sam had made it inside first. He had already pulled Tyler from the water and Sophie found herself standing back with Rowan so that they didn't get in the way of Susan once her daughter came to, coughing up the water from her lungs. Tyler was her daughter, they were just happy that she was okay.

They ended up going back inside and Sophie patted Sam's wet shoulder. "That was brave to just dive in like that..." she gave him a half smile.

"I did what I had to," he shrugged.

"It doesn't make sense for Maggie to give up like that," Dean said, he had been in his own world why two of his counterparts had been talking.

"You think she's still here, then?" Sophie asked.

Before he could even answer, there was a scream from up the steps. They ran towards it and found Susan and Tyler standing by Rose. The woman had passed on.

"Think it was Maggie?" Sophie whispered to Dean. He shrugged, thinking that it was quite possible. No matter what, their job was done here, it was time to get back on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

_"So where to now?" Sophie asked when it was only herself and Dean in the car. She rested her chin on the front row of seats and looked up at Dean. He turned to face her as he talked._

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin."

"I've never been there before," she admitted. "Rowan and I tend to stay in the warmer climates."

"Well that won't be happenin' now, Princess," he smirked at her. "We've got evil to fight. And wherever it goes, we go."

"Dammit, I hate the cold," she complained.

"You'll adapt, I'm sure. We'll get ya a big, fluffy, pink coat or whatever the hell girls like."

"A pink fluffy coat? What the hell is wrong with you?" She sat up and moved leaned closer to the front seat. She poked his arm, which was covered by his leather jacket. "Actually, I'm more of a leather kind of girl."

Dean couldn't stop the mental image of her in tight jeans, biker boots, and a leather jacket from popping into his head.

"Perv," she rolled her eyes.

"I―" arguing was pointless anyway, she had literally been able to read his mind.

"That's what I thought." Deciding something, she threw her leg over the seat and climbed over.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "Be careful with those seats!"

"I'm being careful," she shook her head at him. After a moment of quiet, she gained the courage to ask. "Dean..." she made her voice as sweet as she could.

"Sophie?" he replied, looking over at her, eyebrow rose.

"Do you...I mean...Well...Do you think that I could drive?" she batted her eyelashes and received a glare in response.

"Hell no. Nobody touches my car."

"But, I'm touching it right now. My butt is touching your car."

"Nobody drives it but me," he clarified. "And Sammy, if he's lucky."

"But...I'm so tired of sitting in the back," she dropped her head back, sighing.

"I'll tell you what," he gave her a half smiled and patted her knee. She perked up right away and looked into his green eyes, smiling hopefully. "I will kick Sammy to the back and you can ride shotgun for a while."

"Really?" she continued to smile.

"Really," he confirmed.

"Awesome!" she slid over to the other seat and the two awaited the return of Sam and Rowan, when they did come back, Rowan got in her seat, but Sam went to open the passenger side door, but paused when he saw Sophie. "Back seat, Sammy," she grinned. He frowned at her and got in the back. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and began speeding down the empty road.

"Oo, I have an idea!" Rowan exclaimed, leaning forward.

Humoring her, Sophie looked over her shoulder to her friend. "What?"

"Let's play a car game!"

Without thinking, Sophie and Dean shared a look and they both responded with a groan.

"Let's play I spy!" she suggested.

"No!" both of the two in the front seat exclaimed at the same time.

"I'll play I spy with you," Sam offered.

"No you won't!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I spy with my little eye something brown," Rowan started, despite Sophie's protest.

"Dean's jacket," Sam replied, also ignoring Dean and Sophie.

Sophie opened the glove box and found his cassette tapes. "This is awesome," she laughed a little. "Cassette tapes. What have you got in here? Metallica―oh, ACDC."

Dean looked at her and couldn't help but smirk as she put in the ACDC tape. "See Sammy, someone appreciates my cassette tapes," but Sam wasn't listening. He was too involved in his childish game of I spy with Rowan.

XxX

Once in Milwaukee, they checked into a cheap motel and right away the boys had to go check out a jewelry store robbery. Sophie and Rowan opted to stay at the motel because they didn't have badges to impersonate FBI like Sam and Dean and more than two would simply look awkward.

"Hey Sophie?" Rowan asked, sitting at the table while the lighter haired female lay on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Dean sharing a bed?"

"Don't say it like that," Sophie sat up right away. Rowan had a slightly different tone to her voice and immediately Sophie knew what her friend was insinuating.

"I didn't say it like anything..."

"Liar. And, I don't know. He didn't say anything about it because it's not a big deal...But, I am going to assume yes because he doesn't want to share a bed with Sam." Rowan seemed to process this for a moment before looking back at Sophie.

"You could always bunk with Sam and I could sleep with Dean."

Sophie bit back the slight jealously that she felt bubble up and gave her friend a sweet smile, possibly too sweet, before answering. "Fine."

Rowan didn't add anything, she just smirked at her friend, knowing that even though Sophie had agreed, it was only because she didn't see an alternative—that was without looking like she had an interest of more than friendship with the elder Winchester.

XxX

For the next three hours, the two didn't do much but annoy each other to no end; however, Sophie ended up being the one to get annoyed more often than not. Once Sam and Dean walked in, Sophie couldn't help but chuckle.

"You guys look adorable in your suits," she knew that it had to be said. They looked so professional and she knew that was not them at all. But it was still a very nice view. Sam and Dean Winchester in suits and ties.

"Adorable?" Dean turned to face her and set the video tape down that he had in his hands before placing his hands on his hips. "I'm pretty sure I look down right sexy."

Sophie laughed harder than she thought possible simply at his pose. "Yeah, that's real sexy, Dean," she giggled with an eye roll.

"Don't you forget it," he winked at her and went to help his brother.

Curious, Sophie moved to the bed closer to the television and watched as they turned it on. "What is this?" she questioned.

"A video of what robbed the jewelry store," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Of_ what_?" Sophie knitted her brows. "As in not who?"

"It was a shape shifter," Dean clarified. "I hate those damn things."

"A shape shifter?"

"It can turn into anyone," Sam added to the description. "We dealt with one in St. Louis."

"Don't even bring up that son of a bitch," Dean warned.

Sophie bit her lip, hating to ask, but she had to. "What did it do?"

"The goddamn thing shape shifted into me and killed people," he explained, clearly annoyed.

"That's terrible! How do you tell the difference?"

Sam fast forwarded the tape and then paused it. "See the eyes?"

"Yes."

"On a shape shifter, they glow."

"Oh, and what do I do if I like see it?"

"Shoot it in the head with a silver bullet," Dean went over to his bag and pulled out a gun before handing it to her. "Ever shot one before?"

"Yep," she replied accepting the gun. "Thank you." He just nodded, wanting to make sure that she would be safe.

"What? I don't get a gun?" Rowan asked.

"He doesn't trust you not to shoot your foot off, I wouldn't either," Sophie told her with a smirk.

"I wouldn't blow my foot off," Rowan whined.

"You can't tie your shoes without injuring yourself," Sophie laughed.

"I hate you!" the dark eyed girl whined.

"No, you love me and you know it," the blue eyed girl grinned. She flopped back on the bed that she had been lying in and decided to just relax for a while, Sam and Dean wouldn't be going to sleep soon anyhow.

Rowan looked at Sophie, who wasn't paying attention, and concocted a plan. Dean and Sam had gone back to working on their case. Rowan leaped on Sophie's stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sophie yelled, but not in a question form at all, she was ready to kill her friend. "Oh my God," Sophie held her stomach.

"I turn my back for five seconds!" Dean turned back to face them and noticed Rowan on the floor laughing her head off and Sophie lying over the side of the bed facing the floor.

"I'm going to kill you," Sophie groaned to Rowan, who only laughed about it.

Dean just allowed them to work it out, even though he felt bad for Sophie. This wasn't his battle.

Sophie spent the next two hours plotting her revenge on Rowan. It was after midnight before Sam and Dean had everything ready for the next day.

"Hey Sophie," Dean called, walking out of the bathroom in only a pair of sweatpants. The lighter haired female couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel over his tanned and well toned chest and stomach. She almost hated herself for it, but she simply couldn't help it.

"Wh―" she cleared her throat. "What?" she finished.

"Mind if I―"

"Actually, Sam's sleeping with her, you've got the bed with me," Rowan gave Sophie a mischievous smirk. She would let it all go if Sophie just admitted that she liked Dean, even just a little bit, but she knew her friend well enough to know that she was more stubborn than a mule to do anything about it.

"Oh yeah..." Sophie sighed a little, it wasn't that she had anything against Sam, it was just that she was a lot closer with Dean and she felt like she knew the latter a lot better than his younger brother. Thinking about it, she guessed it was kind of strange. She should feel a natural connection with Sam because of their similar circumstance and their age. Dean was a couple years older than her and didn't have an ability.

Dean and Sophie shared a look for a moment before both of them finally saying, "Okay."

"You two are annoying," Sam told them, unable to keep it in. "Just say what you want."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Rowan sighed. "You two obviously want to share the bed and it's not going to happen until you say it."

Dean and Sophie looked at each other once more while Sam and Rowan rolled their eyes.

Sophie, finally gaining her bravery, let out a sigh. "I would rather share a bed with Dean because I know him better," she murmured.

"Close enough..." Rowan sighed. "Dean, your turn."

"I'd rather sleep with Sophie because I'm not afraid of her killing me in my sleep," he didn't necessarily mean that because Rowan was a vampire, but because she had tackled Sophie earlier.

"Is that good enough now?" Sophie asked, rolling her eyes at them.

"What do you think, Sam?"

"It'll do."


	7. Chapter 7

_"So we're looking for the creepy glowing eyes, right?" Sophie asked her counterpart as they sat watching the security screens from within the bank. They were playing the roles of security and Sophie had been labeled as a trainee so that she could assist them. Rowan was back at the hotel because she had decided to stay back and Sam had showed her how to look for a case for them, for where they would go next._

"Yep," Dean replied.

"And this is how you two solve things? By impersonating different people?"

"Pretty much," Sam agreed.

"These are like all major felonies..." She realized she was thinking too much about the small and not about the large. "But it's all worth it to save some lives."

"Now you're getting it, Princess," Dean grinned at her.

"Oo right there," Sophie pointed to one of the screens and there the guy was, glowing eyes.

"Let's go," Sam commanded, ready to lead them from the room and back into the bank.

"Wait," Dean called. There was a man chaining the entrance shut. "That's the man we got the tape from last night," he explained to Sophie.

"What the hell is he doing here then?"

"I don't know, but we're going to go find out," Dean began out of the room with Sophie right behind them.

"This is not a robbery," a male voice called before two gunshots came.

"Let me do the talking, he doesn't like you," Dean told Sam right before they made their way into the room. The man noticed them immediately and pointed to Sam.

"_You_," he began pointing the gun towards the three of them. "Get on the floor _now_." With Dean in the middle, the three knelt down to their knees.

"Just stay calm and don't shoot anybody," Dean advised. "Especially us..."

I knew you guys weren't FBI. Who are you working for? The men in black? _The mandroid_?

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam shouted back.

"You, shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you!" Ron replied. He looked to the other group of people and pointed to one bald man. "You, frisk 'em down. Make sure they ain't got any weapons."

Sophie swallowed hard and looked over at Dean nervously. They had a wordless conversation and quickly learned that they each had a weapon. Sam was patted down first and then the guy moved to Dean, finding a knife in his shoe. The guy started to go over to Sophie and Dean knew the only chance they had for keeping a weapon was to keep the guy from frisking her. "Don't you dare touch her," he warned. It was an easy way to play it because he truly didn't want some guy touching Sophie like that.

"I have to," the guy replied nervously.

"This is crazy," Sophie quickly caught on to what Dean was doing. "I wouldn't even know what to do with a weapon let alone be able to hurt someone," she worked up tears and sobbed into her hands.

"Frisk her anyway," Ron commanded.

"Ron, please," she pleaded, locking eyes with him. "I...I don't have anything and I really...I have issues with being touched at all..." she frowned deeply and wiped away some of her tears. "Please..."

Locking his jaw, Ron nodded slowly and the bald man made his way back to his spot.

"It's okay, Sophie," Dean told her, trying to be sympathetic or act sympathetic rather. He also noticed that he didn't like to say her actual name. He had to force himself not to call her "Princess" because it wouldn't sound right for their situation. He turned his attention back to the danger at hand though, or he was about to, until Sophie stepped in instead.

"We know you don't want to hurt anyone, alright? Please, put the gun down and we can all figure this out...They brought your case to me and we all believe you, that's why I'm here. Please just calm down..."

"You don't believe me. Nobody believes me!"

"We do," Dean told him.

Ron considered this for a moment. He eyed Dean carefully before finally deciding with a quivering jaw. "Okay, you come with me, the rest of you, in the vault!"

The trio got to their feet quickly and Sam and Sophie made their way to the vault with the group of hostages. Sophie was the last one in as Dean stood on the other side.

"Be careful," she told him. He nodded to her and she stepped back so that he could close the door. Once the door closed, Sophie looked at Sam sadly, she had never been in this position before and it was kind of scary if she was honest with herself.

"Who is that man?" a woman with strawberry blonde hair asked. She had a on name tag that read Sherri and was clearly a bank employee.

"He's my brother," Sam replied.

"He is so brave," she said in awe. Sophie just rolled her eyes and slid to the ground against the vault door.

XxX

They had been in the vault for nearly an hour and Sherri was driving Sophie nuts. She hadn't shut up about Dean since he had left and the power had even gone out!

"Has he always been so...wonderful? I mean staring down that gun and telling the psycho what he wanted to hear just to keep the rest of us safe. He's like a real hero...or something," she kept grinning like an idiot.

Sam was clearly sick of it as well. He more or less blew off everything she said, every once in a while giving Sophie a look of boredom.

Behind her, Sophie heard the door begin to open. She held a hand up to Sam and he pulled her up onto her feet. "Thanks," she told him, he nodded and the door opened. Dean stood on the other side and Sherri began to jump up and down.

"You saved us, you saved us!"

"Actually, I just found a few more. C'mon everybody." Dean allowed more people into the vault. "Sam, Sophie, can I talk to you two out here with Ron?" Wordlessly, the two exited the vault and Dean closed it up. "It shed its skin again, it could be in the halls or in the vault, we don't know."

It hadn't been until now that Sophie had seen the spotlights. She should have known that there would be cops and other law enforcement there. "Dean, you're wanted by the police still, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Sam asked.

He was wanted by the cops? Sophie didn't know that. She had to wonder for what. Oh wait, he mentioned the last shape shifter they had dealt with, the one in St. Louis. Could that be it? It had to be, right?

"Let's focus on one thing at a time. We've gotta find it first. I'm gonna do a whole sweep of the building, find anybody not in the vault. Then, we can play a game of find the freak. Sammy, stay here and help Ron manage the situation."

"_Help him manage?_ There isn't a way to _manage _this!"

"Guys, don't start arguing," Sophie warned them. "Let's just get this done and take care of everything."

"See? Sophie gets it. Stay here and help Sammy, since he thinks it's impossible."

"Actually, if I go near that vault, I may shoot myself," she warned. "Let me help you...please?"

"N―"

"I have a weapon," she added.

"Fine. Sammy, take care of this. C'mon Sophie." Dean led the way into the rest of the building and then he turned to face her. "Where's your weapon?"

Blushing, she turned away and pulled the gun from inside of her shirt. She held it up, showing him the silver firearm that he had given her. "You said to keep it on me," she gave him a half smile.

"Good work, Princess. Now let's find this son of a bitch."

They made their way down the corridors with flashlights and into a larger room. Sophie looked up and saw that one of the roof panels had been moved over and wasn't fully closed. She elbowed Dean and he looked up, seeing it too. He grabbed a coat hanger and pushed the panel open, or tried to anyway. Instead, the roof fell in, causing Sophie to scream in surprise.

"Don't be so jumpy, Princess," he patted her shoulder and gave her a half smile before moving closer to what had fallen. He saw the body before she did and he rolled it over using the coat hanger. Sophie gasped upon seeing the man with his throat slit. She had never seen a dead body in person until that moment. "C'mon, I know who the shifter is now," he started to walk away but Sophie seemed to be frozen. He placed his hand on her upper arm and started to push back a little, she still didn't move. "Soph."

She looked at him abruptly with wide blue eyes. "Soph?"

"I was just trying to get your attention..." he couldn't tell if she was offended or bothered by it in some way. That was what it seemed like though. "If I―"

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "It was just...different...y'know? We've got stuff to do, let's get back."

On their walk back, Dean felt like Sophie had a different vibe coming off of her, so rather than continuing on, he stopped, making her do the same and look over at him. "What?" her brow was knitted tightly.

"Look, we're not going back until you tell me what's bothering you." Usually, with anyone else, he would have just let them work it out, but he had to know why simply calling her 'Soph' had bothered her so much.

"There's nothing, Dean," she told him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't do that annoying ass girl thing. Just tell me what the hell it is so we can move on."

"My dad always called me Soph. I don't know why, but it bothers me for anyone else to call me that."

"I'm sorry," he apologized for doing so. 

"It's not like you knew. So, now can we get back to work?" he nodded in agreement, ready to get this shifter.

XxX

It was a double edged sword. Before them, a man was having a heart attack. They could let him go outside where he could get help, but if they did that, he could be the shifter and all of this would be for nothing and they would probably never find it again. Or, there was another option. They could do nothing, the man would die and it was very possible that he wasn't the shifter, then they would be responsible for the death of an innocent man, none of them wanted it on their conscience.

But Sophie realized something when they looked at the man staying close to the older man. He was the dead body that had fallen from the ceiling. Before, it was possible that the shifter had changed forms more than once and the guy from the ceiling was a previous form, but now they knew that it was indeed him. She tapped Dean on the shoulder and then looked to the man. He saw it too and notified Sam, who took action.

"He's right, we need to get this man outside and get him some help." Sam walked over and began assisting the older gentleman out of the vault. "Sophie, give me a hand?" truthfully, he knew that she would probably be more useful with Dean, but he didn't know if she was ready for it. He could tell by her expression that she was scared by all of this, a little bit at least.

Sam, Sophie, and the old man began making their way towards the exit, but soon enough, Dean began chasing the man that was believed to be the shape shifter and they all happened to cross paths. When Dean didn't catch up to the man, Ron went after him with his gun.

Sam didn't see the red dot until it was too late. Ron may not have been his favorite person, but it didn't mean that he wanted to see the man be shot through his heart.

"Oh my God," Sophie whispered, she had never seen anything―in person―that was so graphic. She felt hands on her shoulder as she buried her face in her hands, trying to will the nausea away. She wasn't a fan of dead bugs, let alone people. She hadn't ever seen a dead body until tonight.

She was mostly unaware of what was happening. She did sit down when someone told her too, she could feel the cool stone beneath her legs and she knew that she was on the floor. But she felt one warm body on her left and one on her right quickly followed. She let her hands fall from her face as she leaned her head back onto the equally cool, stone wall behind her. Rough, but incredibly warm fingers gripped her own on the left side and right away she felt a little more calm.

"Help the guard and take care of the police, I'm going after the shifter," Sam's voice said before she heard his heavy footsteps slowly echo away.

Sophie, regaining herself sighed a little. "We need to help that man," she decided, standing, but not releasing the hand she was holding. Dean started off the ground, she did her best to pull him a little, and they went over to the man before leading him outside. Dean unlocked the door and Sophie released his hand. "Stay back here, I'll handle it," she knew that he was wanted by the police and this wouldn't be helpful if he looked like he was helping―even if he was.

"_You sure? They'll want to arrest you too,_" knowing Sophie could read his thoughts, Dean didn't say what he wanted to because he feared that the old man would tell the police everything, he probably would anyway, but Sophie could mostly claim that she wasn't a part of it still.

Sophie nodded and pushed through the doors with the man. "Don't shoot!" she called, making her voice sound shaky. "Please...I...help him!" she ran back inside and Dean locked the door once more.

"We're so screwed," Dean told her, seeing how many police cars were out there, not to mention the SWAT team.

"We'll see about that, c'mon."

**AN: Sorry for the super late update. I've been so busy, I just got my license and then I lost my flashdrive so I found that today and now I'm updating. I hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always great :)**

**Update 26 December 2015: I just read this past author's note and this feels like I wrote it FOREVER AGO. I turn 18 in like four months and I got my license on my 16****th**** birthday. Holy crap. **


	8. Chapter 8

_"Thanks Rowan," Sophie breathed a small sigh of relief into her cell phone, before hurrying out of the closet to find Sam and Dean. She had a plan and she knew that it would work. The last piece to the puzzle was Rowan showing up on time, well that and the shape shifter being killed. They could make it out of the bank safely and back onto the road without risking their lives._

Sophie hurried down the bank hallway in the direction that Dean had gone. She didn't have a clue where Sam was a the moment so she figured that she could find the elder brother much quicker.

XxX

Dean had found that the shifter had shed its skin yet again and he needed to find it very soon, otherwise, things would not look good for either Winchester brother or Sophie for that matter. He hoped that the younger brunette woman had come up with a fool proof plan, because he had yet to come up with anything at all, even as a plan B, he really didn't want to end up in a jail cell, not again, over a Goddamn shape shifter of all things.

He knew that the bank wasn't _that _big so he wasn't sure why she hadn't caught back up to him. She promised that she would and that it would only take her a few minutes to explain the plan to Rowan. She had still insisted that he go on because they were short on time. If Dean was completely honest with himself, part of his mind was focused on the fact that the shape shifter could have gotten her and while that part of his mind was terrified and angry at the same time, the other part, the more logical part, told him to stay calm and keep focusing at the task at hand. He was a hunter first and he needed to remember that. It didn't matter how much he liked a person, the job had to come first because if it didn't, it put everybody's lives at stake and he couldn't lose anybody else.

"Dean," a familiar voice made his heart leap just a bit. He looked over his shoulder and saw the brunette making her way down the hall, her pace quickened and he couldn't stop himself from moving towards her.

"Hey Sophie," he greeted, trying to keep his voice at an even tone. "You come to help me find this son of a bitch?"

"No need," she smiled, even though it wasn't nearly as bright as he had imagined it to be.

"Why's that?" he knitted his brow in confusion as her grin brightened.

"I killed it. Now c'mere, we've got half an hour before Rowan gets here," she closed the gap between him and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Where...Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she had this seductive glint in her eye that made it so that Dean couldn't stay away.

Sophie led him into an office area and she sat on the desk, grinning at him.

"So what did Rowan say?" he was trying not to assume that she was leading towards sex by stalling a little. He knew that was how it appeared though, especially because there was no other reason to lead him to an empty room and to look at him the way she was.

"Just that she'll be here in half an hour, like I said. We've got time to kill..."

"What do you mean by that?" he looked at her, unable to imagine her as the type to do this.

"What do you think it means, Dean? It means that I am a woman, you're a man, all this time on the road...we've...we've got needs..." she winked at him and he still couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his mind that something was up. "C'mon," she beckoned him over to the desk and he obliged.

She bit her lip slowly before she began kissing him slowly. Kissing her didn't feel like he had expected it to. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he had thought about kissing her before, in the quiet moments in the car or when they slept next to each other in the bed in the hotel.

She was also a lot more forward than he had expected. She didn't waste anytime before she began pulling at the bottom of his shirt to take it off. He felt her fingers slowly climb his back and her cool finger tips slowly stroked his shoulder blades. The right hands moved back down and started to undo his belt before it slowly disappeared back to his back.

Behind him, he heard the door burst open and he tried to pull away from Sophie but he felt something cold and sharp on his back. He could feel that the tip would draw blood if he moved.

"Make a move and I kill you," she warned into his ear.

"Not if I kill you first," the voice behind him was sweet and it made Dean realize his mistake even more. Comparing the two voices, they were nothing alike, the second was much more melodic than the first.

"How?" the first Sophie taunted as she kept the knife at Dean's back.

Before Dean even knew what happened, the knife was no longer held at his back, however, it did cause a deep scratch as the body fell lifeless against the desk.

"Sophie?" he watched her carefully.

"Yes Dean, I'm me. Put something on that," her tone was cool towards him and Dean felt great regret, not only because he had been that close to a shape shifter because he had been blinded by his lust for Sophie. That had to be all it was. Lust. He couldn't think of any other explanation his readiness to be intimate with a shape shifter just because it looked like Sophie. He hadn't given it a second thought...that had to be the reason, right?

"It'll be fine," he said, seeing the blood drip down. He knew it wasn't that bad though.

"Whatever, I warned you. If you bleed your self unconscious, I'm not dragging you out of this damn building."

"I'll be fine," he said again, the two had a brief staring match before Sophie couldn't take it.

"Because I trust _your_ judgment," she retorted. "Rowan will be here soon, we need to find Sammy."

"Sam," Dean corrected.

"You can stop taking your foolish anger out on me. You have no right to be pissed, but if you're going to be, do it after we get our shit together, then I don't care if you're pissed." she didn't need to be able to read minds to see his mood.

"It was because of you that I almost died just now!"

"Actually, it's because of me that you're fucking alive right now! It was the thinking with your dick that almost got you killed!" she rolled her eyes. "As soon as we get out of here, I'm done. I'm leaving. Sam can have fun with you, you pain in the ass!"

"Good riddance! We work better on our own anyway!"

"It's because of Rowan that you're even getting out of here!" she stormed off down the hallway, done with his shit. As she did, her phone began to ring, as did Dean's. She picked hers up first. "Hello?"

"I'm outside. Third floor window, west side of the building. It looks like an office."

"We'll be out once we find Sam."

"He's out here, that's why he is calling Dean. Just hurry your ass up. The damn thing's dead, right?"

"Yeah...We'll find you."

It took them a while but Sophie and Dean found the window, there was a small ledge and this seemed to be the one part of the building that was empty at the moment. The helicopter was above them but the light didn't seem to hit them, there was a balcony of some sort above them and just about ten feet down and over, there was a fire escape to an apartment building. Rowan had picked the perfect place for escape except for the fact that heights terrified Sophie.

"It'll be alright," Rowan assured her after Dean had stepped out onto the small ledge.

"I...I don't think I can..."

Rowan sighed, knowing what would have to be done. "C'mon," she gave her friend a reassuring look and slowly and shakily, Sophie made her way out onto the ledge.

"Can either of you help Sophie across the rope?" Rowan asked the brothers. There were handles that the would use to slide down and over to the fire escape.

Dean wouldn't even meet her eyes, even when Sam looked at him and nudged him, trying to get his brother, who so obviously liked Sophie to do it, but when he refused, Sam said that he could do it and Dean began the climb across the rope to the fire escape. Rowan went after him and they had to wait for the two to cross completely before they could go.

"What happened?" Sam asked the blue eyed female.

"I can't even begin to explain," Sophie sighed, knowing that he was referring to the tension between Dean and herself.

"Try?"

"Maybe later," she decided. She didn't have any upper body strength anyway, maybe her fear of heights had actually been useful for once. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to hold herself up long enough to slide over to the fire escape.

"I'll hold you to that," Sam told her, offering a hopeful smile that she couldn't bring herself to return, not after everything that had occurred. Maybe talking about it would help, but more than likely, it would make everything worse than it already was because Sam would likely side with Dean and there was also the fact that she planned on separating from the Winchester brothers very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_"So, let's talk, Sophie," Sam said, the first chance he got once they were alone at a hotel for the night._

"Seriously?" she whined. The sun had already set and while Dean and Rowan slept, the former no where near as soundly as the latter. The motel room was mostly dark except for the small lamp by the table where Sam was seated with Sophie. Neither of them had desired to fall asleep at the moment so she was helping him a bit was the research for the next case.

"Yes, come on, let's go outside," he offered, standing up from the table. Sighing, Sophie followed him out into the parking lot. Sam looked over at her seriously. "I don't want you or Rowan to go anywhere."

"What do you-"

"Don't play dumb, Sophie. You know exactly what I mean. Dean told me that you were planning on leaving."

"Well that's what he wants. I'm not good at staying somewhere I'm not welcome," Sophie sighed. She really really did not want to leave; however, she did not want to stick around somewhere that she would constantly feel unwelcome.

"You've got to understand something with Dean. What he says and what he means are usually two different things. You're good for him, he needs you around, he just thinks he's too manly to admit that. Before we found you, he was in a very dark place and I worried about him. So can you tell me what happened so that I can try to help work it out?"

"You can't...but...I'll tell you anyway." She let out a low sigh before beginning. "So back at the bank, I called Rowan and told her my plan to get us out, she had to figure out some of the details but anyway...I went on to try and find Dean. I ended up going into a room where I heard like low moaning and when I opened the door, there was well...me sitting on a desk, legs wrapped around a shirtless Dean. The shape shifter, I realized it was, had a knife to Dean's back. I shot it and that was the end of that. You would think that it's pretty simple...but..."

"It's not," Sam guessed. Sophie nodded, her frown deepening.

"Dean started blaming me and then he all but said he wanted me and Rowan to leave. So that's what I plan on doing, Sam. I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted."

"I want you here," Sam tried. "And whether Dean admits it or not, so does he. I've never seen him the way he is with you with another girl. He likes you, a lot, and that's scaring the hell out of him so he's doing the only thing he knows, pushing you away."

"Yeah, well it's working. Sam, you're sweet, and I love this whole Dr. Phil act you're doing, but his mind seemed made up. I'm not going to question it. Rowan and I will leave in the morning."

"Does she know this?"

"She will, very soon," Sophie knew that was a lie too. She wouldn't know until her bag was already packed. Sophie planned on leaving by seven the next morning.

XxX

"Sophie, guess what! Sophie, guess what!" Rowan leaped on her friend and bounced the bed, waking her. Sophie's first action was the push Rowan from the bed and onto the floor. But, Rowan was relentless and jumped back up. "Guess what, Sophie!"

"Oh how I despise guessing games," the lighter haired of the two groaned, throwing a pillow over her head. She didn't realize until a moment later that sounded a lot like Scar from the Lion King. One of her absolute favourite movies as a kid.

"But you've gotta guess!"

"I get to throw you off a cliff?" Sophie sighed, trying to shut Rowan up.

"No! Sam's gonna let me help with the case!"

"Rowan..." Sophie sighed, sitting up. She regained her equilibrium and frowned. "Look, you can't help Sam with the case..."

"Why the hell not? He said you and Dean have had your pictures all of over the news so neither of you can go anywhere. I'm helping and you can't stop me. Now I'm going to go take a shower," she hurried into the motel bathroom and Sophie just found herself groaning.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Sophie didn't have to look to see who was standing at the foot of the other bed, she knew by the deep and admittedly attractive voice that it was Dean. She picked up one of the pillows, Rowan's to be exact, and threw it at his face. She looked up and watched as it hit him exactly where she was aiming.

"Your mood swings may end up driving me as crazy as Rowan," Sophie retorted without a hint of playfulness in her tone. She rose from the bed and went off in search of the younger Winchester. Too bad the older one didn't seem to take a hint, he followed her out of the room and she turned to glare at him.

"What's wrong with you, Cupcake? As sexy as you look when you're pissed, you can stop glaring at me."

"You know exactly what's wrong with me you big jerk!" she exclaimed. "Now leave me the hell alone."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Go back into the room," she warned.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll punch you in your pretty face."

"Been there, done that. You can't be more original?"

"Dean, I swear to God, I will murder you, cut you up into little pieces, and bury you in different states all across the country if you don't leave me the fuck alone right now!" she shouted at him, loud enough for him to get the hint that she was pissed, but not so loud to draw attention from the other motel guests.

He looked at her a little shocked because he had never seen her have that kind of outburst. Then, he decided it was best to give her some space. He went back into their room, muttering something about only going back because he wanted to as he went.

Sophie moved back to her task of finding Sam at that point, annoyed with Dean trying to act as if nothing was wrong. He knew what he had one to her and she wasn't simply going to forgive him, that would have been foolish of her.

She ended up by the vending machines when she finally came across the tall man. His back was to her at first, then he grabbed whatever he had bought and turned around. When he noticed her, he nearly dropped the already open soda that was in his left hand. "Jesus, Sophie!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," she snapped. He looked at her a little surprised, he hoped that her mood would quickly pass, but he assumed that it wouldn't. "I'm going to pour that pop on your head and...and...Ugh! I hate you so much right now! How dare you leave me with _that_ asshole? I was trying to leave today and you rained on my damn parade!" she ranted for a moment but then it dawned on her. She knew the reason Sam was doing it. "You just don't wanna be stuck with him. You want me to be his distraction! I'm gonna―"

"Sophie―"

"I'm gonna feed you to coyotes and let them chew on your bones and..."

"Sophie―"

"Then I'm going to―"

"Sophie!" Sam shouted.

"What?"

"I need a babysitter today, that's it. I need Dean to not leave that room, you can beat the hell out of him for all I care, but I knew he wouldn't listen to Rowan and he can't be unsupervised." Sam was more or less lying. He knew that Dean would stay in the room himself if he had to, but Sam needed Sophie to be there. They needed to work out their issues.

"What is he? Five? He doesn't need a babysitter, he's an adult, he does fine on his own," she still had a bit of a sour tone as she said this, but Sam ignored it.

"So be an adultsitter. Tie him up. I don't care...just do me this favor, Sophie."

"Something tells me he would enjoy that too much," she scoffed. "I will only do this if you get me a car and enough money to get far away from here."

"You're still planning on leaving?"  
"Yes, Sam! I don't want to be near your brother so the fact that I'm willing to do this, says a lot. You owe me one badass car. And I swear to God if you bring me some old station wagon or heaven forbid a Goddamn mini van, I will key the Impala and tell Dean you did it," she would never do that to such a beautiful car, but she had to have a scare tactic.

"Deal," Sam held out his hand for her to shake. Sophie did, watching him the whole time.

"Sam, you ready to go!?" Rowan was jumping up and down like the energizer bunny and when Sophie saw the coffee cup in the darker haired female's hand, she literally face palmed.

"You never, ever, ever give _her_ coffee."

"Why?" Sam asked, noticing she was a little bit more hyper than usual.

"It's getting Gizmo wet, it's like she multiplies, she has the energy of five normal people!" Sophie threw her hands in the air and then dropped them to her sides once more.

"She doesn't seem that much more hyper to me."

"You'll see. Enjoy that while I'm stuck here with your asshole brother."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Sophie," Dean took his ear bud out and looked over at the girl in the other bed. She was lying on her side, facing away from him. "Sophie," he called again. The bed stopped vibrating and he stood up from his bed to poke her shoulder._

"Just leave me alone, Dean. I'm only here as a favor to Sam," she glared at him.

"Can't we just like talk? Just for a minute?" Though he still wasn't much of a talker, this needed to be done.

"Why? What's the point? As soon as this case is solved, I'm out of here. With or without Rowan, I can't do this anymore, Dean. I can't look at you...because all I think about is how you don't want me here anyway because you think I'm a distraction."

"That's not―"

"Bullshit, Dean. You forget that I can read your mind. I heard you back at the bank, that it was just lust and it was my fault that you almost died―when I was the one to save your life."

"So what do you want me to do, Sophie? I'm not one for sentimental shit and I say things I shouldn't, okay? Is that better?"

"I need some air," she stood up from her bed and went for the door. She was more hurt by his previous words than anything. She couldn't stand the fact that all he wanted from her was sex, after everything.

"No," Dean beat her to the door and stood in front of it. "I wanna get this shit settled before you go running off."

"Why do you care? You don't even really like me! You just want to sleep with me! I've been hurt before, I don't want to go back there," she bit her lip hard, not wanting to cry in front of him, he didn't deserve that.

"That's not true," he mumbled.

"Whatever, Dean. Get out of my way."

"You want me to move? I'll move as soon as you look me in the eye and tell me that you really believe all I want is sex."

"I don't have to."

"I don't need to read minds to tell you that you're trying to protect yourself."

"That's what you're doing too! Don't be a damn hypocrite. If we're both trying to protect ourselves from the other then what's the point?"

That one had him stumped. Dean had been doing a lot of thinking in the past few days since the bank. He had been thinking about how much he regretted telling her that he and Sam were better off without her and Rowan. He thought about how he wished that he had been kissing the real Sophie and not because he just wanted to get into her pants, but because there was another level to what he felt for her. He felt the need to protect her like he did Sam―but still not in the same way, not like she was his little sister, like she should be something more to him.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed. "Look, I don't know how to answer your question, I just know that I can't stop thinking about what it would be like without you here. I don't do this romantic shit and if you don't think that's good enough, then I don't know what to tell you because I don't want to see you go, Sophie."

Dean's words made Sophie's heart speed up, she couldn't help the small smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth. She also couldn't help that she wanted to be close to him at that moment. She felt his hands cup her cheeks and slowly his lips pressed down onto hers. She felt warmth spread throughout her as she allowed her body to move closer to his. Somehow, with that kiss, it made her forget their arguing and she felt like it was something out of a fairy tale―where her prince hunted demons and had the catch phrase of 'son of a bitch'. But, for once, she felt like that was where she should be, kissing the potty mouthed demon hunter.

XxX

They were expecting a crime scene when they walked into the hotel room. Sam expected to see his brother murdered on the floor while Sophie napped or watched television. However, that was not the case, far from it actually. The two sat on the bed that Dean had claimed and they were just talking. It was truly a miracle.

"What changed?" Sam asked, looking directly at Sophie, who shrugged in response. She and Dean had decided to give things a chance but they did not want to tell their counterparts any of it just yet.

"That doesn't matter much, but what does matter is what's in that brown paper bag. I'm starving."

"Two cheeseburgers," he tossed the bag to her on the bed. "And some fries," he added.

"Thanks," she grabbed a burger from the bag and held it out to Dean, who took it and began eating his food. "How's the case coming?"

"Good," Rowan said. "We're gonna head back out, just figured we'd bring food for you two."

"How kind," Sophie said sarcastically.

"Yep. Ready Sam?"

"Yeah, we'll be back soon," Sam called before they headed out the door.

XxX

Eventually, Sam and Rowan came back, case solved. However, Rowan had gotten a phone call from an unknown source shortly after arriving back at the motel. She went outside to answer it and when she came back in, Sophie immediately jumped to her side, being able to sense what was wrong and she led her friend back outside. "I'm so sorry, Rowan..."

"I need to be alone for a while," the normally bubbly girl decided.

"No you don't," Sophie told her. That was the worst option, Rowan being alone. The hunters had caught up to Rowan's parents and they could easily catch up to Rowan as well. The phone call had been from her twice removed uncle, Bernard. He wasn't like Rowan or her parents, that was why they didn't speak, but he still kept tabs on his sister and brother-in-law.

"Sophie I'll be fine...Just...Just give me a few days―a week, tops."

"And what if we've moved on by then? What if we're far away from here?"

"I'll find you, just let me do this," her brown eyes met her friend's blue ones. "Let me have some time to myself..."

"Okay," Sophie found herself slowly agreeing. "You have to be carefully as hell and if you get yourself killed, I will bring you back just to kill you myself, okay?"

"Okay," Rowan gave a small smile before hugging Sophie tightly. Rowan went back inside to gather her things and Sophie slowly followed her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, looking from Rowan to Sophie and back at Rowan.

"I'm leaving for a while," Rowan announced.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I need some air for a while...I need to be on my own..."

"On your own?" Sam still looked confused and slightly upset. "Why? We don't want you to go."

"Come on Sammy, you're that scared to be alone with me for a few days?" Sophie tried to break into the conversation, but Sam ignored her.

"This isn't open for discussion, I'm going, but I will be back. End of story."

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Sam looked to Sophie.

"I've already talked to her, her mind is made up and Rowan is much more stubborn than a mule, she makes mules look like mice. She isn't changing her mind so all we can do is support her decision and murder her if she doesn't come back," Sophie shrugged, knowing it was their only option.

"Fine," Sam said with a frown. "Let me walk you out then," he led Rowan to the door and paused when Dean's voice made its way into the conversation.

"Be careful," he called to her. It didn't seem like much, but for Dean, it was. It was a lot, especially given that a few weeks ago, she was someone that he didn't even like―because she was a vampire mostly―but the fact that even he didn't want her dead said something.

**AN: I hope you guys are liking this. I've only gotten one review in recent chapters and I write more when I get a steady stream of reviews...And it's nice to know if people are actually reading this.**


	11. Chapter 11

****AN: I just want to thank you guys for the reviews last chapter. If you keep doing that, chapters will come flying out. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, honestly, I wanted to get this one done and posted on Sunday, but I had to work ALL weekend. It was just super busy and I'm still in school, until next week, so I'm trying to get this done...but all of the kind words really mean a lot to me, and to whoever said that you think this is the best Supernatural fanfiction out there, thank you, I don't know that it's true because there are a lot, but thank you so much!****

"So what's going on with you and Dean now?" Sam asked Sophie as they went down to the vending machines. The aforementioned, older Winchester was back in the room, showering.

"Nothing," Sophie replied, not giving any more detail.

"Come on, Sophie. You hated him when Rowan and I left earlier and now you're what? Friends?"

"Yeah. People apologize. I'm pretty forgiving, Sam. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"He's my brother and you're my friend. I'd like to be sure that you two aren't going to end up hurting each other."

"Thanks for the concern, but with all due respect, I think that we can figure it out on our own. Dean isn't good with this kind of thing and I don't think that he would like for you to get involved too. This is between just me and him."

"Okay," Sam told her, still wanting to press the subject further but deciding not to.

They got the snacks from the vending machines and went back up to the hotel room. When they walked in, Dean was walking out of the bathroom. "Food," he said happily.

"It's not the best," Sophie tossed him a bag of Doritos. "But, it's all we got right now."

"This is what I'm used to, Princess. You'll get used to it too, if you're gonna be a part of the hunter's life anyway."

"Oh lucky me," she flopped down onto the bed Dean had originally claimed, leaving Sam with the other one.

"So we're going back to the old sleeping arrangements, then?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Dean was the first to reply as he joined Sophie on the bed.

XxX

"It would be easy, Sophie, you know it would be."

"I'm not going to do it."

"They trust you. You could do it right now and nobody would ever know," he taunted, his voice was sickening as overly sweet suckers that had been melting in the sun all day and she wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible.

"Just leave me alone. I won't do your bidding!"

"You say that now, but soon, I will be able to control you, just like the others."

"Fuck you," she spat.

"Oh, Sophronia, I cannot deny that you are―and always will be one of my favorites.

"Why can't you stop bothering me? Wasn't taking my parents enough?"

"I did not take your father." Sophie just glared at him, unable to even dignify anything with a response anymore. "I'll see you again very soon, Sophie."

XxX

When she woke up, the space around her was cold, but the room wasn't silent. She could hear someone pacing and slowly she sat up and her eyes locked with Dean's. "Sophie," his voice came out breathy and he sounded exhausted.

"What's going on, Dean?" she asked him, pushing her hair from her face.

"Sammy isn't here. Don't jump to conclusions but―"

"That's what you're doing though, isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "He probably went after Rowan," she suggested. "Lemme call her," Sophie pulled out her phone and dialed her Rowan quickly. It rang and rang but finally Rowan's voice was on the other end.

"Hello? Hey, what's up?" after a moment, where Sophie didn't say anything Rowan continued. "That's cool. So uh, this is Rowan's voicemail. You should know what to do," and then the phone beeped, signaling Sophie could leave a message.

"Hey, it's Sophie. Is Sam with you? He's not here and Dean's worried about him. Give me a call. Bye."

"Nothing from her either?"

"Nope. Don't freak out about it, though. I'm sure Sam just wanted to get out for a little while."

"He usually doesn't leave without saying anything."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Do me a favor and just wait until he's been gone for a while to worry, okay?"

"It just doesn't seem right..."

"Did he take your car?"

"He better not of," Dean patted his front two pockets while Sophie opened the end table drawer by his side of the bed. She pulled out the key ring and held it up.

"Nope. So he couldn't have gone far. Maybe he just needed some air."

"He could've stolen a car," Dean suggested.

"You need to stop jumping to conclusions, sit down and take a chill pill. I'll try Rowan again. Have you walked around the motel to see if he's just out there?"

He glared at her. "I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were! I was just making sure, Jeez!" she made her way out of the motel and dialed Rowan's number again but she just got the stupid voicemail. Sighing, started to walk the perimeter of the place, but the turned back, deciding that maybe this would help to calm Dean down a bit. "Do you want to walk with me?" Sophie asked him. Dean nodded, looking slightly defeated before following her from the hotel room.

They walked around the entire building but found no traces of Sam. "I'm telling you Sophie, he's gone. That doesn't mean that he just went out, he left the hotel and maybe we should do the same."

"And what? Drive around trying to find any trace of him? Yeah, that sounds like it'll be simple!"

"It's all we've got right now. C'mon, let's go get our stuff."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you can stay here, but I've gotta go find my brother."

"You would do that? Leave me here, all alone?"

"Only if you're too bullheaded to realize that it won't do us any good to just pace around here waiting for Sam to return safely. You and I both know that for people like us, nothing can happen so simply."

People like them. People who had been affected by the existence of demons and other supernatural beings their entire life. Sophie wasn't exactly a hunter, but she wasn't a stranger to the life and she understood exactly what Dean meant.

"So do you have a plan at all, then?"

"I'm workin' through one. Just trust me."

"It better be a good one."

**AN: Thank you all for reading once again. I love hearing back from you and I hope you enjoyed this short filler chapter. Next chapter I will be getting into S2E14 a little more. I just felt like there should have been something between eps 13 and 14 so this was it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie sat in Dean's car as he spoke on the phone with someone she didn't know. He was trying to find Sam and she really felt bad for not worrying about him like Dean had been two days ago.

Dean climbed back into the car and Sophie continued to look out the passenger side window, watching the raindrops fall.

"Did you find anything out?" she asked.

"I'm going to get his phone tracked."

"That's a good idea, who were you talking to?" she had always been rather curious about everything that went on. She had the desire to know, like a kindergartener.

"Ellen. She's a...family friend." He wasn't sure how else to describe her. He couldn't just say that she was the woman that owned a bar for hunters and there was also the fact that Sam and Dean's dad was responsible for her husband's death.

"And Sam would've possibly gone to her?"

"Maybe," Dean shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to check, does it?"  
"No. Do you think that he's mad about something, and that's why he left?"

"Could be..." Dean didn't want to dwell on it. He had a phone call to make―to get Sam's phone tracked. "Wanna drive for a while?" he offered. "I've gotta make some more phone calls and we need to get on the road."

"Me? You'd let me drive _your_ car?" she was surprised, she had asked before but he had always been hesitant, but now, he was offering.

"Sure thing, Princess."

"Are you being sarcastic."

"No, Sophie. I'm not that mean, am I?"

"No...I couldn't tell though."

"You have to kiss me first though."

"But I actually want to do that," she gave him a slight smile before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now, scoot."

He obliged and they switched spots. Sophie turned on the car and grinned when the engine roared to life. She loved the sound of older cars. They were just so much better than the newer ones, in her opinion.

She began pulling out of the parking lot, and of course, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She groaned and started to take it out, but Dean put his hand on her leg, stilling her.

"Stop," he warned.

"What?"

"Stop," he told her again. "I will answer it―you are _not_ wrecking my baby."

"Jesus Dean, you scared the hell out of me. And, it's just a phone...I can answer it just fine. It's not like it's rocket science!" she glared at him.

"I got it," he pulled the phone from her pocket and answered it. "Princess Cupcake's phone," he said, causing her to punch his arm. "Ow," he complained.

"Ass."

"Is Sophie there?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"She's preoccupied at the moment," he told the childlike voice. "You can call her back later."

"Put Sophie on the phone!"

"Kid, I can't help you. She's busy. How the hell did you even get this number? Go find your mom."

"I'm not a Goddamn child! This is Rowan. Haven't you heard of caller ID, dumb ass?"

"Rowan? Did you like find the fountain of youth or some shit? You sound like you're five."

"Fuck off. Let me talk to Sophie."

"I already told you. She. Is. Busy."

"What is she busy doing?"

"None of you damn business."

"Oh. My. God." Sophie swiped the phone from Dean and placed it to her ear. They were still driving her nuts, even when they were likely thousands of miles away. She still wanted to just lock them both us somewhere and never speak to them again. "What do you want Rowan?"

"You're the one that called me twelve dozen times! What did _you_ want?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"No. I haven't even heard from him...Why?"

"He disappeared. Dean and I are trying to find him...but...Fuck..." she cursed. If Rowan hadn't seen him, she didn't know where else to look. Obviously they could still track his phone, but what good would that do if he didn't have it with him? Or, what if he had like fled the country? She didn't know...there were a number of possibilities and something told her that time was of the essence. "I don't know what to do now," she admitted to both Dean and Rowan. She groaned in frustration. "How the hell does a person just disappear?"

"We'll find him, Sophie," Dean told her. For the first time, he felt like he was the one that needed to be optimistic for her, she had been for the last few days and he got the sense that she was just now feeling like something was wrong.

"Look, I'll come meet you guys and we can do this together." Though Rowan wasn't fully finished with her time alone, she felt that this was important.

"Rowan says she's going to help us..." Sophie told Dean.

"We can use all the help we can get at this point." Did Rowan annoy Dean at times, sure, but was she still an important part of their little group? Yes. And, if she was going to help him find Sammy, Dean would not be opposed to it.

"Alright, I'll let you know where he is as soon as we get the cell phone track," Sophie told her friend.

"Okay, then I'll come and meet you guys."

"Sounds good," Sophie agreed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Sophie put her phone on the seat of the car and continued driving.

Dean's phone then began to ring and he looked at the caller ID and nearly gasped. "Sammy. Where the hell are you? Hey, hey, hey, calm down...Where? Okay, I'll be there, I'm on my way."

Dean then gave Sophie directions and she drove.

XxX

Though she was driving and even under the circumstances, Dean had to take a moment and realize how amazing it was that he had found a girl who understood the life of a hunter, had an appreciation for cars, and connected with him so well. Sophie, truly was amazing. He honestly didn't know what he would have done with out her sometimes.

"What?" She noticed him staring at her and he didn't even bother looking away.

"Nothing," he patted her leg and smiled at him.

She looked slightly suspicious, but smiled back.

**AN: Hi everyone, thank you so much for your kind words and your reviews. They are awesome. I do want to apologize though. I know that I said with reviews there would be more chapters posted. I didn't realize how crazy my work schedule would be. But, I only have one more day of school and I don't work again until Sunday, so hopefully I'll be able to get some chapters up for you. Thank you for your patience...**

**UPDATE 26 December 2015: As I've been updating chapters, the word count has been changing a bit and the last chapter ended in 666 so I made myself stay up just to edit this chapter to change the word count! I hope you all are enjoying this story still!**


	13. Chapter 13

They had found Sammy. He was in a hotel room, alone. He had no idea where he was or what he had done in the last week. Like real investigators, they followed the clues and found that a hunter had been murdered by Sam's hand, but they quickly found that it wasn't really by him. Sammy had been possessed by a demon and after a lot of work and difficulty they managed to get him back. Now, the three of them were speeding down the road in the Impala with Dean and Sophie in the front and Sam in the back. Sophie kept stealing glances at Dean and he at her.

"Are we going to stop soon?" Sophie asked, looking over at Dean, he looked back, his green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"We can stop soon," he told her, taking glances back at the road. "As soon as I find another gas station," Sophie nodded and the two maintained eye contact for a few moments before Dean had to focus solely on driving. Sophie silently looked out the window for a while longer and Sam opted to take a nap.

As Sophie stared at the passing landscape, she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked over at Dean with a half smile and laced her fingers with his. "You don't have to sit all of the way over there," she could tell that he was trying not to be obvious about wanting her to sit closer to him.

Of course, Sophie couldn't let him get off so easy. "You want me to sit closer to you then, don't you?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Then I'll just stay over here."

Dean bit his lip nervously, he wanted Sophie close to him, but he couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to actually say it, he didn't know why, he had never actually been good at voicing his feelings, no matter how badly he wanted to. Instead of saying anything he started pulling their her hand that he was holding closer to him. He saw Sophie give a slight eye roll before scooting closer and leaning her head on his arm as their hands lay on his leg.

"Maybe we should stop off for the night," the fatigue was beginning to set in for Dean and the thought of lying next to Sophie was starting to be really enticing. "Get a motel room."

"We could," Sophie agreed.

Dean kind of wanted to suggest that they get one just to themselves simply because they hadn't been completely alone in a long time, or so it seemed.

It was about an hour later when they arrived at a hotel. Sophie had fallen asleep on Dean's arm. Sam woke up as soon as the car shut off but Sophie didn't budge.

"She still sleeping?" Sam whispered. Dean nodded, not wanting to wake her. "I'll go get a room," Sam climbed out the other door, leaving the other two alone. Dean started to unlace their fingers, once that was done, he opened his car door and slid his arm under her legs. Since her head was already on his shoulder, it was rather easy to pick her up. By this point, Sam was already walking back with a room key. Dean followed Sam to a room on the first level of the motel and Sam unlocked the room and let them in. Dean set Sophie down on the bed gently. She rolled on her side right away and curled up, Dean stroked her hair back and had the urge to kiss the top of her head, but she feared waking her up, she was too peaceful and too beautiful.

XxX

Dean had brought all of their stuff in to the hotel room and sat it beside his and Sophie's bed. As he set his bag on the bed to find clothes for a shower, Sophie began to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Dean?" her voice was thick with sleep and if Dean was honest, he loved it.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Did you carry me all the way in here from the car?"

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to do that..."

"I wanted to," he shrugged again. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he grabbed his clothes.

A thought ran through Sophie's head for a split second and she pondered the idea for a moment. What was the worst that could happen?

"I kind of need one too," she said, sitting up. Dean paused for a second.

"You can take one first if you want."

She was kind of surprised. He wasn't even hinting that he would _want_ her to join him. "I'll wait until later," she tried to keep her tone neutral, but it wasn't working. Dean just gave her a look and she shrugged. "Go take your shower."

"Fine, I will, just for you, Princess."

"Thanks," she replied. She pulled out her phone and decided to check it. She had a missed call from Rowan so she called her friend back.

"Yellow," Rowan said.

"What did you want?"

"Where are you guys?"

"I have no idea, hold on," Sophie didn't hesitate to open the bathroom door, when she did she found a shirtless Dean, who looked over and winked at her.

"Like what you see?"

"Where are we right now?"

"Uh...about fifty miles east of San Francisco."

"Fifty miles east of San Francisco in some little hotel."

"Alright, and you'll be there until morning?"

"Yep."

"I'll see you soon," Rowan hung up and Sophie pulled away from the bathroom door and went back to her bed. She grabbed her bag from under the bed and pulled out her hair brush. She ran it through her dark hair to try to take care of some of the tangles from sleeping, she planned to shower once Dean was done.

XxX

It was time for bed and Sophie had changed into a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a black tank top. Dean was already lying in the bed and she joined him under the covers, she faced him and he gave her a smile, a genuine smile. She studied Dean's features for a moment, recognizing how good looking he really was by anyone's standards.

She started to read Dean's thoughts at that moment but she stopped herself, feeling like it would be too invasive at this very moment. For only a second, however, she could hear his thoughts. "I'm too lucky," his voice in his head said.

"I'm so glad you and Sammy knocked on my door that day," she admitted quietly.

"You didn't seem happy at the time," he pointed out.

"How was I supposed to react? Offer you cookies?"

"Cookies wouldn't have been bad," Dean smirked.

"Maybe if you hadn't started out by calling me cupcake."

"Come on now, it was a term of endearment."

"Bullshit. Dean Winchester doesn't do terms of endearment."

"Maybe for you I do."

**AN: Hi guys! It's been way too long! I'm so sorry that it's taken me for ever...I've been working way too much lately and I know I kind of started jumping around a bit this chapter. I finally finished watching season 2 (Yay!) and I just started season 3 (I know, I'm way behind but I've been SOOOO BUSY). Anyway, I hoped you liked it please leave your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Y'know, I'm going to jail tomorrow," Dean said. He and Sophie had gotten a hotel room alone for the first time and it was only because Sam and Dean were both planning on getting themselves locked up and it was obvious Dean wanted alone time with Sophie. It had been about a week since Rowan came back. She fell right back into place with the group and things were how they were before she left, well except that Dean and Sophie couldn't hide how much they liked each other now. They had gotten a lot of crap from Rowan, but it didn't matter, they were alone now.

"Yeah, I know," they were laying in bed together, innocently. "Don't drop the soap," she advised playfully.

"That's all you're going to say?" he feigned hurt.

"Maybe," she sat up a little and met his eyes. She leaned in, Dean thought that she was going to press the kiss to his lips, but instead she went for his neck. Dean rested his hand on her side and pulled her closer so that she ended up straddling him as she kissed his neck gently before more roughly. Her goal was to leave a mark, she wanted him to have a hickey from her, especially since he was going to jail. She kissed up his squared jaw and to his lips. He kissed her back without thought and he wrapped his arms tightly around her middle and began pushing her shirt up her back. Sophie pulled back from kissing him long enough to pull her shirt off before she began taking off his shirt, she felt his smooth chest and went back to kissing him while his strong, bare arms wrapped around her tightly.

If Dean was honest, he was content with just kissing her, he felt so close to her and that was the best feeling in the world, they had never even been this close before. He still wanted to flip their situation over but he was was afraid that he was going be too heavy. Carefully, he rolled over so that she was under him, he moved his lips from hers to her neck. He gave her neck the same treatment that she had given his, also leaving her a hickey. He kissed her collar bone and she allowed her hands to roam up and down his muscular back. She paused for a moment and Dean immediately did the same and cupped her cheeks before looking into her eyes with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" Dean looked so concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," Sophie promised. He didn't resume, he continued to look at her until she spoke up. "What if...what if something happens? What if you don't get to come back?" Sophie asked, her chest tightening. She felt like she was going to cry.

Dean had rarely even felt the urge to comfort someone and tell them that it would be okay no matter what, he was always a believer that something bad was always going to happen, but all he wanted to do was tell Sophie that everything was going to be okay, that he would be back for her because he lo― "I promise you, I'll be back. I won't ever leave you alone, Sophie," he rested his forehead against hers and she gave him the smallest of smiles.

"How do you know?"

"Because nothing is going to stop me from getting back to you," he told her and to Sophie, that was worth a lot more than an 'I love you'.

"Dean―" he didn't have to hear whatever she was going to say to recognize that what he had just said, instead, he just kissed her passionately.

XxX

The next day was spent mostly working out all of their plans. They all sat together while doing this, even though it was mostly Sam and Rowan working out all of the kinks in the plan. Dean looked over at Sophie and smirked at her, she smirked back and took his hand. "I do know one thing," Dean said. Rowan and Sam fell out of their debate on which way would be the better route to look at Dean in hopes of him having a solution.

"What's that?" Rowan asked.

"Sophie is the driver. She'll drive us there and then take the Impala back," he announced. "Now c'mon, Princess, I gotta tell you some things," he told her. She didn't hesitate to get up and follow him out to the car. "Get in," he said with a husky tint to his voice. Sophie couldn't resist so she jumped in the passenger seat and he jumped in the driver seat. He quickly pulled out of the hotel lot and sped down the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid to ruin it.

"You'll see," he promised and she bit her lip, slightly nervously. Dean drove out to a slightly wooded area and then he turned to her, giving her his crooked smile. "I um...I don't know what it is about you, but you make me happy and trust me, that is kind of a hard thing to do..."

"I know exactly what you mean," She told him. "I um...why did you bring me out here?" She was a little worried as to why he drug her all the way out to the woods, it was a bit strange.

"I want you to keep an open mind about this, alright, Princess?" Sh nodded in response. "You know how most teenagers...y'know, get it on in their car for their first time?" She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Basically you wanna act out a fantasy of yours?" Sophie tried not to smile too much.

"You could say that..." he agreed. "Is this stupid? Son of a bitch, I shouldn't―"

She covered his mouth with her own and he didn't protest. She couldn't lie, if she was going to do it in a car, it might as well be the sexiest car she had ever seen in my life with the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on.

XxX

"What do you think they're doing?" Rowan asked, she seemed so innocent about it too.

"I don't think I want to know," Sam replied. He genuinely liked Sophie and he knew that she was perfect for Dean. He had always figured that they would end up together and that it would be better for both of them. But, Sam still didn't want to know what kinds of things they were doing in that car.

"Ewww," Rowan said.

"Yeah," he agreed. The two of them had gotten the plan all worked out so they had a few moments to themselves before Dean and Sophie came back. Sam had to admit, he was really happy for Dean, even if he hadn't said it, he loved her. Sam had never seen him like that with anybody in his entire life, Sam knew his brother cared for him, but he would be lying if he said it didn't make him happy to see Dean care for a woman that way. A woman who deserved to be loved by Dean―the man that would do anything in the world for her, to protect her.

XxX

Sophie knew Dean wasn't the type to have long, deep, and meaningful conversations after sex, but somehow they fell into one by her just saying one sentence. "I don't think I ever want to have kids."

"Really?" he asked, his fingers laced with hers, he was so different right now, so calm and open. He didn't have his walls up right now, he was just Dean.

"Yeah, I'd be a shitty mom anyway and I still wouldn't be able to stay in one place. Even if I ended up married to some guy with a stable job in some boring ass suburb, I would hate it." A look of hurt washed over Dean's face for a moment and she realized the meaning of what she said, she had to fix it, and quick. "But what would more likely happen is I would already be on the road, it would be an accident or something and then there would be this baby caught up in the lives of his or her parents as they continued across the country. I would never go for a tie wearing, slicked hair guy. I much prefer leather jackets and cocky attitudes," Sophie told him playfully and she saw the smile trying to peek through his scowl. If she was going to have someone's children, she couldn't say having Dean's kids would be the worst thing in the world.

Dean didn't say anything more, he just pressed a kiss to her lips before suggesting that they should get back to the hotel and Sophie agreed because she didn't want to worry Sam and Rowan.

That evening, Sophie drove Dean's Impala to a museum so that they could complete the plan and got hunt inside of a jail. "Be careful," she told Dean, who nodded in response and kissed her one last time before exiting the car along with Sam. Sophie hoped they'd be alright.

**AN: Please leave me some reviews! I didn't get any last chapter :( and reviews make me wanna write more so please leave some reviews. **

**UPDATE: So, I'm going back through and editing chapters 14-28, I may end up changing the storyline a bit, so if ypou've enjoyed reading, I'll let you know of any major plot changes I make at the beginning of each newly edited chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**~Michelle~**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean decided to go after the djinn on his own. He knew that if he woke up Sophie, she would have no problem going with him, but he didn't want to. He could do this on his own and there wasn't a point to risking Sophie's life. But of course, things wouldn't be easy for Dean. The djinn attacked him and the next thing he knew, everything had changed.

_ When Dean woke up, he felt different. he felt like everything around him wasn't the same as when he went to sleep. Beside him in the bed was still the same beautiful, brown headed girl that he cared for so much. But that was where the similarities ended. The room was completely different, they were painted a cheery blue color and the rest of the room seemed to have been carefully decorated―not like the inside of a cheap motel room, that was for sure. He left the bed, only realizing he was in nothing besides his boxers until his bare feet touched the cool tile of the kitchen._

_ On the island counter sat a pile of unopened mail. Dean curiously looked through the letters and saw his name and on the address he found that it was Lawrence, Kansas. He continued to flip through the mail until he noticed another name on the envelopes. Sophronia Winchester. Dean felt his heart quicken a little when he looked at his left ring finger and found a silver colored band there. He was married. He walked over to the shelves by the television and found picture frames from over the years. The first one he saw was his wedding photo. Sophie looked so beautiful in her long white dress. In the photo, the two of them were smiling widely and looking into each others eyes. _

_ The next photo was of Sam in a graduation hat and gown with none other than Jessica and...this part was really weird, even more so than seeing Jessica in the photo. A woman that appeared to be his mother, aged about twenty years. His mom was...alive? The next picture was of himself and Sophie along with both of his parents and a man and woman who he had never seen before-he assumed they were probably her parents though. _

_ "Dean…?" Sophie's sleepy voice filled his ears and he turned to see her in an ACDC shirt, which appeared rather large on her as it came down to the middle of her thighs. He knew it was his shirt, which only made things better. _

_ "Yeah?" he replied. "What are you doing? It's really early…" _

_ "I can't sleep," he shrugged. _

_ "I could probably help you with that," she smirked at him. Dean grinned back. _

_ "Do you have your ring on?" he asked and she looked at him slightly confused. _

_ "Yeah, I always have it on..." Sophie held out her left hand to show him and he looked at the ring on her finger, he had seen it before, growing up. "I would never leave your mother's ring just lying around, Dean." _

_ "Right," he agreed. She had his mother's ring, which meant that his mother had to approve. It wasn't like that mattered to Dean, but it was kind of nice though. _

_ "C'mon, let's go back to bed," she offered. Dean grinned and followed her back down the hall. _

XxX

_ That afternoon, Sophie stood in she and Dean's bedroom going through her closet when he walked in and sat on the bed. "I can't decide which one..." Sophie held out two dresses, one was black one and a navy blue one. They were nearly the same except the navy blue one was slightly shorter and slightly lower cut. _

_ "For what?" _

_ "Don't tell me you forgot," she said, looking at him slightly shocked. _

_ "It's not our anniversary, is it?" he asked nervously. _

_ "Your mom's birthday, actually," she rolled her eyes playfully. _

_ "Oh right..." Dean had never known what it was like to have a mother in the first place. _

_ "I think I'm going to wear the black one," she decided, taking it into the bathroom where she would be getting ready "You should probably find something to wear too."_

_ "I probably should," Dean agreed, giving her a crooked smile. _

_ "I'll be right back, I need to go get your mom's present," Sophie walked into the other room and Dean just smiled a moment, in love with what his life was at that very moment. Little did he know, it his happiness couldn't last long. _

_ Dean and Sophie arrived at Dean's mother's house before Sam and Jessica did so they had a few moments. Dean learned that his father had been alive until recently and that his mother adored Sophie, that Sophie was like the daughter she had never had, the two seemed to talk non-stop and Dean couldn't help the smile on his face as they did. _

_ Once Sam and Jessica arrived they all headed to the restaurant for dinner where Sam announced his engagement to Jessica. They celebrated a bit before returning to the Winchester home. _

_ All of this was so weird to Dean, he practically couldn't believe any of it was actually happening. _

**AN: Sorry it's a short one, I wanted to get this up for you guys tonight. I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Dean knew that this world was too good to be true. It wasn't his. He kept seeing the face of a dying girl and on the news he saw that a plane—which he had saved before—had gone down, killing everyone. He jumped up from the couch, where he was sitting beside Sophie. She wasn't even really his Sophie, she didn't know who Rowan was, she wasn't tough, and there was just something off about her. _

_"Dean? Where are you going?" she called after him, running behind him in high heels. He knew for a fact that his Sophie hated high heels. _

_After running, and running he came to a warehouse and saw the actual girl that he had been seeing flashes of. He knew that this was the work of the djinn and it all clicked. Dean wasn't in an alternate universe—well he kind of was. It was more like a fantasy created by the djinn so that it could suck the life out of him. It couldn't happen. He couldn't let it. He needed to find a way out. _

_"Dean!" Sophie's voice filled his ears followed by the tapping of her heels. _

_"Dean!" this time it was his mother's voice, followed by Sam's. _

_"Why on earth are you doing?" Sophie was the first to come into view. "You don't want to do this."_

_"Stay away!" he warned her. "You're _not _Sophie!" _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. _

_"You were just created by the djinn."_

_"You're talking crazy, come on, let's go home," she moved closer to him and held her hand up."_

_"Dean," his mother came in and this was a lot harder for Dean to just look away from. He wanted to remember what his mom would've looked at if she would've lived. _

_"Don't. I've got to get out of here."_

_"Are you sure you want to do that? It's different here, we're happy, I'm alive, Sam has a fiancee, you're married..."_

_"It doesn't matter, none of it is real," he insisted. _

_"We can make it even more real for you, Dean," Sophie offered, smiling. "Don't you want kids? You can't have children in that world, not when you're always on the run. We can have children here, you know, the ones that you secretly want to have?"_

_"I don't even like kids," he said, he had to get out of here somehow._

XxX

"Dean," the sight nearly brought tears to Sophie's eyes. "Oh my God," She unhooked him from what the djinn had him attached to and his green eyes slowly opened. She had to help him stand, his weight on her and his hand gripped her shoulder because he was too weak to do much else.

"Take the car and get him back to the motel," Rowan told Sophie sternly. "Sam and I can take care of this."

Slowly nodding, Sophie helped him outside and to the Impala. "Are you okay?" She finally asked him.

"I've been better," he told her.

"Do you want to get in the backseat so that you can lay down?" She offered.

"I can lay down in the front."

She nodded and he slid into the car on the driver side first and then she joined him. He rested his head on her right leg as she started up the car and began back to the motel. She focused on driving, mostly, but as she used her left hand to drive and her right to push Dean's hair back. "That was stupid," she told him. "If you could stand on your own two damn feet, I would punch you so hard," she said through gritted teeth. "Do you even have a brain, Dean? You could be dead right now. Dead. Gone. Does that even bother you? Why are you so Goddamn reckless?" he wasn't saying anything, which kind of worried her, but she couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth at a rapid pace. "If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. You're too important for you to just die on me like that."

Dean's hand reached up and took hers that was pushing his hair back over and over again. "I'm sorry," was all he said as he kissed her hand. The sad thing was, Sophie forgave him—but she swore if he ever did it again, she would punch him right in his pretty face (again).

Once back at the motel, Sophie helped him into their room and onto their bed and under the covers. She didn't read any of his thoughts because she didn't want to, lately she felt like it was an invasion of privacy. She still read Rowan's, of course, just because she knew it pissed her off to no end, but reading Dean's thoughts seemed like a forbidden act.

"I don't get a kiss good night?" he asked weakly as Sophie started to walk away.

With a small smile, she moved back and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Rest up, we're hitting the road again bright and early."

"Wait," he called to her once more.

"What?" She sat on the edge of the bed and he looked genuinely worried.

"Sam thinks that the demon's plans for you and the rest of the children like you is—"

"I do talk to your brother, Dean," She laughed a little, even though it wasn't a laughing matter. She patted his chest and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. "And trust me when I tell you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you," Sophie grinned, hoping to put his mind at ease so that he could sleep.

"You promise."

"I promise!"

He took her hand and just nodded, Sophie hoped that she could keep this promise.

XxX

"Don't forget the extra onions," Dean told Sophie as she went to get out of the car. They had stopped at a diner for a late night, on the road meal, Sophie just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah after I remember that, I'll remember not to kiss you and your onion breath," she pecked his lips and he held out money. She took it and shoved it in her pocket before kissing him again.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" he asked.

"Nope, don't eat the nasty things and you won't have to worry about it," she grinned.

"I'm coming in too," Sam announced, climbing out of the car from the seat behind Sophie.

"See if they have any pie!" Rowan called.

Sam and Sophie went into the diner and placed their order. But all of a sudden, everything around them faded to nothingness.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sophie!" Her blue eyes snapped open as soon as Sam began shaking her shoulder. She sat up quickly and they both took in their surroundings.

"What the hell is going on?" Sophie asked, dumbfounded.

"I have no idea," he told her. She followed him through the ghost town, knowing that he was really the smart one, well he was probably smarter than Sophie when it came to this sort of thing. He held his finger to his lips as he picked up a board. He went to swing at the next man that came out, but they knew each other. Sam had met Andy a while back, he knew that he was much like himself and Sophie. Andy asked why they were there, but it wasn't like they had any better idea than Andy had.

"Wait, who is she?" he asked, looking at Sophie.

"This is Sophie, she's like us," Sam explained.

"Like _us_?" Sophie rose an eyebrow.

"She can read minds," he continued to address Andy. "Andy has the power of persuasion," Sam finally added, trying to clue Sophie in just a little bit.

Before she could say anything back there was a woman screaming and they all went towards it. They got to a barn and Sam broke the lock and out came a woman, who hugged Sam.

"Guess you two know each other," Andy murmured.

"Now you know how I felt," Sophie grumbled.

Soon, they heard another voice and found two more people. Jake and Lilly.

"Let me just take a wild guess, you both are twenty-three," Sam said to them and they just gave him this look. "We all are, and we all have abilities."

"What?" Jake asked.

"It started a little over a year ago. You can do stuff that you never thought possible. I have visions," Sam explained.

"So do I," barn girl agreed.

"I can put thoughts into people's heads—but don't worry, it won't work on you," Andy said. "I can also beam images to people! I send gay porn to this one dickhead guy."

"And I can read people's thoughts," Sophie added, feeling the need to include herself into this very odd converstation.

Lilly, the blonde girl, started getting mad about the 'good' things that happened to the rest of the group because if she were to touch someone, their heart would stop.

Sam ended up having to more or less explain Azazel to them and Sophie just stood there in silence. All she wanted was out. None of them believed him and Sophie just sighed. They weren't going to listen no matter what. Jake went off by himself, probably the dumbest idea ever, but nobody stopped him. If he wanted to be stupid, it was his fault, they had to worry about themselves.

Sam ended up wanting to go after him and he made it just in time to save him from a real demon, proving it to the rest of the people.

Lilly started to leave and she mentioned that she killed her girlfriend by accident but then she was ready to punch Sam when he said that he lost people too and that he wasn't sure if his brother was still out there because he could also be dead. As they started to move on, Sophie just glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell, Sam? You're not sure if Dean's alive? How could you even say such a thing?"

"We don't know if he is, Sophie. For all we know, they killed him and Rowan outside the diner when they took us. We just don't know."

"You may not, but I do. He's looking for us, right now! I can feel it. Haven't you learned not to underestimate your brother? How about some freaking optimism." She shoved his shoulder as she went past.

They then began scouring a building for supplies and once they all noticed that Lilly was gone, they walked outside and found her hanging from a windmill.

Sam had said that they needed to be prepared for when the demons came again and Sophie actually agreed. She began walking with Andy. "I wish Dean was here..." I said. "He would know what to do..."

"I actually might be able to help with that," Andy replied, she looked at him, interested now. "I haven't ever done it long distance, but maybe...just maybe. Do you have anything of his, or anything he touched?"

"Um," She thought for a moment. Sophie reached into her pocket and found the twenty dollar bill. "He gave this to me to buy food at the diner...You think it'll work?"

"Maybe," Andy said. "I'll try to send an image his way, we'll see what happens."

Hopefully the message went through. Hopefully Dean was on his way.

XxX

It had been eventful so far. Ava had been controlling the demon and now Andy was dead. Sam, Jake, and Sophie were all about to leave when Jake announced that he knew what was going on. He said that not all of them could get out of here.

"You can listen to the yellow-eyed bastard!" Sophie exclaimed.

"It does no good for all of us to die," he reasoned.

"We won't, not if we stick together," Sam tried.

"Besides, why should you get to live over all of us," She didn't trust him one bit. The only reason she trusted Sam at this moment was because he was Dean's brother and she had been traveling with him for a while now. Sam wasn't capable of cold blooded murder.

"Nobody is going to live over anybody else," Sam took his knife out of his jacket. Jake did the same, just seconds before he lunged at Sam and began beating him up with this super human strength.

"Son of a bitch," Sophie murmured. Of course he would be super strong! She grabbed her knife and one of the ones from the ground and ran towards them.

She knew that reasoning wouldn't work with Jake. Her only hope was to save Sammy. She managed to throw one of the knives into Jake's side and he then pounced on her, forcing me to the ground. She elbowed him in the face and pushed the other knife into his gut. He weakly began to fall back and she pushed him off of her the rest of the way and that was when Sophie heard the most wonderful thing in her entire life. Dean Winchester's voice filled her ears.

"Sophie! Sam!" he called.

"Dean!" Sophie screamed back. So focused on getting to Dean, she dumbly ran to him, wanting nothing more than to jump into his arms and feel his lips against hers once again. What Sam had said earlier kind of got to her, she had feared for his life a little.

"Oh Sophie, thank God!" he exclaimed, his pace quickening. He then shouted something that fell deaf to her ears. She felt this stinging pinch in her back and before she knew it, she was a goner.

All that ran through Dean's head was that this could not be happening. That this was some piece of fiction playing out before him. She dropped to the ground, her brown hair falling around her. Dean lifted her head up and tried to examine her back, but this wound wasn't fixable.

"Sophie...no, no, no...come on, stay with me, baby. Stay with me," Dean pleaded. Her blue eyes were barely open at this point. "I can't loose you. You promised I wouldn't loose you, Sophie. Come on..." He was crying, but he didn't care. It didn't matter to him anymore. She was what mattered to him. She and Sam were the two most important people in the world to him.

"D..." she wasn't able to say anything at all, he knew she was trying.

He had held back the words for a while now, he had been trying not to say them but she needed to hear them, she needed to know how he felt for her. "I love you, Sophie, you hear me? I love you! Don't die on me...please," Dean's pleas were useless, he knew that, he just couldn't stop them in my hysterics.

Rowan came running up and she dropped to the ground beside him and gripped his arm, Dean could see the tears welling up in her brown eyes as well, but she shook them off and pulled me into a hug, which he couldn't even protest to.

It felt like someone had ripped Dean's heart out of his chest and ran they ran over it with an 18-wheeler. The pain was both physical and mental, Dean couldn't handle it. "I'm sorry, Sophie," he said, blaming himself. He didn't get there soon enough to save her. Dean truly felt it was all his fault.

**AN: I had to change this part somehow...I will have more changes that you'll see at the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed these little short chapters. I'm sorry that they were so short, I didn't think that I would get this part done tonight, so I didn't just combine them, but that's why I'm publishing this one now! Please, please, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**UPDATE: I completely rewrote this chapter, it has pieces of the original, but this is the newly posted one, enjoy.**

Dean didn't know what to do with himself. Jake had not only gotten Sophie, but Sammy too. His baby brother was dead. The only woman he had ever loved was dead. He couldn't let them just stay like this and he knew Rowan felt the same. They had to come up with a plan of what to do.

"What if we sold our souls for theirs," Dean said, little emotion in his voice. Maybe Rowan should have realised what that wasn't a good thing. But she didn't. She just wanted her sister back. Sophie was all she had left.

"My souls is dammed anyway," she shrugged. "Let's do it."

"We've gotta find a crossroad's demon."

"So how are we doing it? My soul for Sophie's? Yours for Sam's?"

"I'm going to offer mine up for both of them. If that doesn't work, then you can offer yours. But if you don't have to, there's no reason for you to do it, all right?" Dean suggested.

"Why so you can be some kind of knight and shining armour?"

"No I just..." Dean didn't know why he said it. He couldn't come up with a real reason. "C'mon, we're wasting time," he decided and they left. They went off to find a crossroad's demon.

Dean and Rowan didn't have to go far. They summoned one, by putting their picture and a few other items into the box. A female demon appeared and looked at the two of them.

"Well, well, well, Dean Winchester? What is it with your family? It never ends, you're all just dying to go into the pit..."

"I want you to bring Sam and Sophie back," he said. "I'll take my ten years with them and that will be it."

"Sorry, Dean. For you, I can't do ten years."

"Nine."

"Nope."

"Eight..."

"Keep going and I'll keep saying no."

"Five years, that's my final offer or no deal."

"Then no deal, Dean."

"What do I need to do?"

"Quit groveling. Needy guys are a turn off. Now, I shouldn't do this...I like you Dean, maybe a bit too much. I'll do it. I'll bring your precious girlfriend back to life."

"You'll really do it?"

"Yes, I could get in a lot of trouble, but I'll do it. And since I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only," she offered. "Under one condition, if you try to get out of the deal, Sam and Sophie will drop dead on the spot. What do you say?"

"Dean..." Rowan said.

"I have to bring them back, Rowan, I have to," Dean said before kissing the demon to seal the deal.

XxX

They made their way back right as Sam and Sophie were waking up. Dean lunged straight for Sophie, picking her up in a bone crushing hug before kissing her.

"Jesus, Dean. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm perfect," he replied, kissing her again. "Sophie, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean. Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine now, I promise," he said, turning to Sammy. "How are you feeling, Sammy? Bobby wasn't sure either of you would come out of it...you both were hurt pretty bad..." Sophie grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him outside. She had some questions for him.

"Explain this to me, please," She began. "How did you I survive? How am I not dead? I was shot in my heart! No world class doctor is good enough to bring me back from that. How, Dean? How?" She got to her feet and just looked at him.

"It was a miracle," he said.

"Dean Winchester doesn't believe in miracles. He believes in what people can do for themselves. So what did you do to save me?"

"Dammit Sophie, I told you," he said, looking at her. "You're alive and that's all that matters!"

"Come talk to me when you feel like telling the truth," Sophie headed towards the house and he caught her arm.

"You want the truth, Sophie? You really want the truth?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't live without you, not even for a day, let alone however long I was going to live. So I did something."

"Something as in what?"

"I've got one year so that you can have a whole lifetime."

It took her a moment. "No...Dean! You...You sold your soul?" He only nodded. "Why would you do that?" She knew that he had already explained, but she was just so confused. "Oh my God, and Sam...How is Sam...?"

"Him too. Two for one special." He tried to make a joke but Sophie wasn't having it at all.

"I just don't get it Dean...you did this and you're the one who saves people. How do you think I'll be able to live without you?"

"You will Sophie...Let's just enjoy this year."

Sophie wanted so badly to just be happy with him, however, she was so angry. She realised she could be angry when he was dead. So she allowed him to wrap an arm around her...This was not over.

**AN: Well, I didn't really want to change this part but something had to be done so...this is what I ended up with. I hope it turned out okay. Please review. I haven't gotten many of those lately...**


	19. Chapter 19

They had ended up going to Bobby's. As soon as he saw Sam and Sophie, he went pale as a sheet, which made Sophie suspicious of what Dean had told her. She couldn't figure out how he would've made a deal to save both of them though. Regardless, Sophie began helping with the necessary research on the yellow eyed demon's plans.

After hours of coming up empty handed, Sophie needed a break. Everyone was working on different tasks as she sought out Dean. She took a seat beside him and he looked up from his book for only a moment. His green eyes met her blue ones and he smiled at me softly.

"Hey," he murmured looking through the book.

"Hey," she replied. "Could I barrow the Impala?" He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Please? You guys are working, I'll go pick up snacks or something."

"Let me come with you," he said, his green eyes imploring.

"Dean, I love you, but you and being clingy doesn't mix. I get why you are right now, but please just go back to being normal Dean," Sophie hated to say it, but it was the truth. She loved Dean no matter what, but she mostly loved him for being him. Not being clingy just because he was going to die. He silently handed her the keys and she felt really bad, but she needed to be alone for a little while. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Sophie wasn't gone too long. She ended up stopping at a drive thru for everyone, getting a cheese burger for each of the guys, chicken strips for herself, and a milkshake for Rowan. They all were grateful for the food and dug in. Instead of joining them, Sophie took a walk outside and took some much needed alone time. She hadn't even realized how long she had been out there until Sam walked out.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She just shrugged, putting out the cigarette she was smoking. "You don't smoke."

"Maybe it's a good time to start," Sophie replied bitterly. She didn't even really smoke, she made herself smoke as a rebellion.

"Why?"

"It just is. Don't you have research to do?" she was sitting on the railing outside.

"Research that we need your help with."

"I searched for hours, Sam. Just go back inside! I want to be alone!" she snapped at him and with a sigh, he left.

Sophie stayed out there for another hour, just thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. She hadn't even realized she was cold until she felt something warm go over her arms. The scent alone was intoxicating and she knew what it was right away.

"You ever going to come in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sophie put her arms in his leather jacket he had placed on her back and let the warmth cover her.

"You okay?" he didn't touch her, he just stood at a safe distance.

"For what I said earlier, I'm sorry," she hopped off the railing and took his hand. "I didn't mean it, I just...I don't know, I'm more used to you when you're...distant..."

"I know," he wrapped his other arm around her and she breathed a gentle sigh into his chest. She looked up at him and he kissed her gently. "What have you been doing out here?"

"Sitting," she replied with a knitted eyebrow when he pulled away from our kiss. "Why?"

"You taste like an ash tray."

She did enjoy his honesty. "Sorry about that," she pulled back from the hug. "I do need to brush my teeth."

"You were smoking?"

"Yeah, I'd never tried it and a year from now, what am I going to have to live for anyway?" she started back towards the house and Dean stopped her.

"I thought you said you were going to just be happy with the time we had!"

"I know what I said, but I don't know if I can do it...I don't know if I can just be happy with that. I've never been in love with anybody before and the fact that I already have to loose you is unfair."

"How do you think I felt, huh? That's why I had to do what I did. I couldn't loose you on the spot like that, I had to say goodbye," his hands cupped Sophie's cheeks and she was a loss for words. He had her, she couldn't argue with that much. She didn't want to fight, but she couldn't help but be mad at him. Sophie entered the house and she saw quite a sight before me. Ellen was here and Bobby passed her a glass of holy water. She drank it without problem and began telling her tale of what had happened at the roadhouse. She pulled out a map and Sophie was honestly so tired and frustrated, that she didn't pay much attention. She caught something about Samuel Colt and Wyoming. Next thing Sophie knew, we were on our way to Wyoming.

XxX

They were making Sophie stay behind. Sophie. She was tough enough to fight with them! They needed all of the help that they could get but here she was sitting in a motel room twiddling her thumbs while they went to save the world. The worst part about this was that it wasn't even Dean wanting her to stay behind. It was Sam, Bobby, and Rowan. They all said that I needed time to recover and recuperate.

It took them hours to get back to the motel, Dean had busted his head open and he possibly had a concussion. Sophie cleaned his head up and set him up a comfortable spot in the motel bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to sit on his lap when she tried to walk away to go to the vending machine to hopefully find him something to drink.

"Sophie," he said, his voice thick with exhaustion and he looked physically worn out. "I'm glad you didn't go."

"What do you mean?" gently she rubbed her fingers across the other side of his head.

"It was so dangerous, you could've been killed," he told her.

"Like that's never happened before," Sophie said sarcastically. She started to stand up but he caught her wrist and held it tightly. Tight enough to cause a little bit of pain.

"You do not get to joke about that. Ever," he warned. "That was not funny, Sophie."

Like a scolded child, she frowned and gave him a half hug. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do that to me again," he murmured.

Sophie nodded in agreement and he ran his fingers through her hair. She knew that his body ached and that she was probably only causing him pain but she didn't want to leave his side, she didn't want to be away from Dean at this very moment. She knew that she would only get 364 more days like this and that wasn't enough. That would never be enough days to be with Dean.

**AN: Hey guys...I know it has been so long since I've posted and I'm sorry. I am sooooo sorry. I don't know if I'm gonna continue this story or not. I kind of want to start a new one but at the same time, I am really attached to Sophie's character (as weird as that sounds) I do like this story but I don't know. Maybe I've lost my muse...If you really want me to continue, please leave your reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20

"You could have a concussion," Sophie stated, looking at Dean. "You can't go to sleep."

"I'll be fine," Dean told her.

"No, I'm not letting you leave me any sooner than you already are," she warned. "We'll figure out a way to keep you awake," at this, Dean smirked and Sophie just shook her head. "Nope, I'm not going to worry about go getting hurt any more."

"C'mon, Princess, you know that's what you'd rather do," he winked.

"We can watch TV," she suggested but he just glared at her playfully. As he sat with his back against the way, facing the small television, Sophie cuddled to his side and he kissed the top of her head. "I'll stay up with you all night."

A few hours later, Dean gently squeezed Sophie's side and woke her from her slumber. "Thought you were gonna stay up with me," Dean's voice was sleepy and she realised what she had done.

"Dean, I'm sorry," she looked up at him carefully and he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I'm so sorry," she said again.

"Why don't we go get some food? I'm starving." It was maybe three in the morning and she wanted food. She and Dean were nearly too much alike sometimes. Dean agreed and they both got dressed quickly.

"Can I drive?" she asked, looking at him sweetly. Dean pulled his jacket on and let out a sigh. He held out the keys to her and she grinned gleefully. Taking a room key, they headed to the car and she jumped into the driver seat. Dean got in the passenger seat and looked at her.

"I think I deserve a proper thank you," he grinned and she kissed him deeply and lovingly.

"Thank you, Dean," she put the key in the ignition and turned it. The Impala roared to life and she began driving it. "Can I see your cassette tapes?" she questioned, eyes on the road. He brought the box out and started to pick up one. "Uh uh, Dean," she smirked widely. "House rules. Driver picks the music and passenger shuts his pie hole," she reminded him, mischief glimmering in her eye. With a groan he handed her the box and picked one out before putting it in. Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" played and was as happy as could be.

"Sophie, have I mentioned how amazing you are lately?" he slid over so that he could sit close to her. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

"Dean," she started to warn but as he kissed her neck, she felt like she was in heaven. They drove for a while longer before arriving at a little 24 Hour Diner. Sophie put the car in park before capturing Dean's lips with her own. "Let's go get something to eat," she said, her forehead against his. He nodded and they both exited the car. They walked in with her on his arm.

"Go ahead and have a seat wherever you'd like, I'll be with ya in just a moment." the waitress said. She was maybe twenty, she had light brown hair and dark chocolatey eyes.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Sophie asked Dean. He seemed to think for a moment before taking a corner booth, one where the seat wrapped all of the way around. He took a seat and then pulled her in beside him. The scooted to the middle and sat closely. "We could've just sat on the same side of a regular booth," she commented.

"Nah, this is better," his hand rubbed across her knee as he smirked.

"Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I'll just have water," Sophie said.

"I'll have a coke," Dean replied. The waitress placed menus in front of them. "I'll be right back," she smiled.

"You know your tattoo?" Sophie asked, touching right below his clavicle. "The one right here?"

"The one that keeps me from getting possessed?" he questioned and she nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I think I need one of those..."

"Where would you want it?" his hand pushed her hair from her face and ran down her neck, stopping at her shoulder.

"Lower," he started to trace his hand down, but the waitress came back.

"Finally get a night out?" she questioned, placing the glasses in front of them. Dean gave her a slightly confused look. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you were married..." she looked awkwardly away for a moment.

"How'd you know?" Dean realised that he wouldn't ever get to actually be married, so he might as well get to pretend at least once.

"A lot of couple come in here late because they can barely get away from the kids," she laughed a little nervously. "How man years?"

"Six, now," Sophie replied, playing along with Dean's game.

"And you're right about the kids, we've got two of 'em."

"A boy and a girl."

"Dean Jr. is about to turn five and Molly is about to turn three," Dean smirked at Sophie, those had been the first names to pop into his head.

"Oh that's lovely." Someone called the waitress from the kitchen. "Excuse me," she hurried off to answer them.

"Dean Jr.?" Sophie asked. "Molly?"

"I think they're great names," Dean shrugged. "Well maybe not Molly but..." he grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"Y'know, I could've just as easily been some prostitute." Dean gave her a weird look and Sophie found herself laughing. "I mean, like, how she thought I was your wife? Well, what I had been some hooker you picked up."

"You don't usually take hookers out to dinner," Dean pointed out.

"I guess that's true but I'm just surprised she thought I looked like your wife...I mean...why is that?"

"Because you're the kind of girl a guy gets married to."

**AN: I'm sorry it was a short chapter. I'm getting back into the swing of things. Thank you so much for your kind words...I don't think I'm that great of a writer, but thank you anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you thought about it :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Dean drove this time. Sophie sat close to his side with her arm around his middle and his arm was over his shoulder. She tucked her legs beneath her and felt like she could sleep. With a sigh she knew she had to say something. He wouldn't like it but she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"I really don't see the point."

"In what?" Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road to look down at her. Her blue eyes were looking up at his green ones and she frowned a little before looking down.

"Never mind," she decided against saying it.

"What were you going to say?"

"It was nothing, really," she sighed a little and cuddled back to his side.

"It was something, Princess, or you wouldn't have spoke," he pointed out and she let out another sigh.

"I just don't see a point in sticking around for forever long if you're gonna be dead in a year. I don't see why I have to live here...I mean―"

"Sophie," he looked at her with so much anger, he couldn't help it. She could not seriously be considering killing herself Agee he was gone, could she? Not after he had given up his soul to let her live.

"Dean, it's true. You didn't want to live without me and I have to live without you!"

"We've been over this, dammit."

"I still don't get it though. It's not fair."

Dean jerked the car onto the shoulder of the road and he threw it in park before sending a glare that could kill Sophie with ease. "God Dammit, Sophie," his hands hit the steering wheel.

"What Dean? You can't say that if you were in my situation you wouldn't feel the same!" He opened the door to the Impala and stood to his full height. He couldn't sit in the car with her any long. Sophie got out of the car too and stood to face him.

"I could if I knew you had given up your life so that I could have one!" he gave her a pointed angry look.

"I didn't ask you to do that for me," she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, well you deserve to live way more than I do, okay?"

"Bullshit, Dean. Before I met you, when had I ever even thought of saving anybody's life?"

"Rowan's. You've helped to protect her for years."

"And she's protected me so why does it matter? Stop giving me this bullshit of I deserve to live way more than you do."

"It's true, Sophie, it is."

"No it's not...I have demon blood in me."

"But in here," he pointed to her heart. "You're a good person, Sophie."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do," his hands came up and took the sides of her face. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have brought you back."

For some reason, she felt pressure behind her face and the tears began falling. Dean's thumbs wiped her cheeks and both of them forgot their anger when she leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hers went around his middle. She wanted to keep her anger going, but she simply couldn't do it and neither could he.

"I'm never going to agree with you and you're never going to agree with me," Sophie sniffed and pulled back.

"Probably not," Dean gave her a smirk and wiped her cheeks. His arm went around her shoulder again. "So let's just stop arguing because there's nothing we can do."

"Well, there is one thing," she gave him a sexy smirk, he returned it right away and they got in the Impala.

XxX

"Where are Sophie and Dean?" Sam asked looking at Rowan as she walked out of the bathroom from getting dressed.

"Fuck if I know," she replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Probably getting food," she flopped back down on the bed and grabbed some Reece's Puff cereal from beside her bed.

"When did you buy that?" he asked, still confused by the fact that she ate sometimes.

"You can't have any!" Rowan started to stand up and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I don't want any," he told her.

"Lies! All lies! Nobody can resist this cereal!"

A few moments later, Dean and Sophie made their way into the room, smiling.

"You didn't bring us any food back?" Sam asked, assuming that was where they had gone.

"We got food hours ago, it would be cold by now," Sophie giggled a little.

"What the hell's got you so happy?" Rowan stood from the bed, taking her cereal with her of course, and went to face Sophie. "Oh my God, you two were off having sex somewhere!"

"What the fuck, Rowan?" Sophie asked. Dean couldn't hide his grin, as annoying as Sophie found it.

"Oh come on, you look positively relaxed and you're not as uptight as you have been the past few days while he can't stop grinning like an idiot, you guys are so stupid," Rowan groaned.

"And I'm the uptight one?" Sophie glared at her.

"Oh please, I always know when you two hook up, you're not so bitchy."

"Bitchy?" Sophie glared at her and Dean knew that he should say something, he wanted to but the two females continued to argue. "You drive me nuts!"

"Okay, enough," Sam stepped in.

"What do you think of this, Sam? Have I been 'bitchy'?" when she said the last part, she glared at Rowan. Rowan ignored her and watched Sam. Sophie joined in a moment later, staring at him and awaiting his answer.

"No...I mean...Um...Dean, help me out here."

Sophie's attention turned to him. "Of course you haven't, Princess. Now lets stop dicking around and get on the road." Rowan found his statement hilarious and fell to the floor with laughter.

"So immature. I'm taking a shower before we head out," Sophie rolled her eyes at her friend and grabbed fresh clothes from her bag. Once she had gone into the bathroom, Dean grabbed his bag and took it in the bathroom as well.

"Rowan, I swear to God, I'll murder you," Sophie peaked her head out from behind the curtain.

"Not me right?" Dean questioned, getting his tooth brush out of his bag.

"We'll see," she winked, washing shampoo out of her hair. She had to admit, she was still so bad at flirting.

XxX

They drove for what seemed like hours. Sophie was behind the wheel for a while with Sam and Rowan in the backseat. She started yawning and so did Dean. They hadn't slept at all the night before and were ready to now. Sophie felt that she had established Dean did not have a concussion.

"You think we could switch?" Sophie asked. "I need a nap."

"Me too," Dean agreed.

"Yeah, that's fine, I can drive for a while," Sam said.

"I wanna drive!" Rowan exclaimed.

"No!" Dean and Sophie both said at the same time.

"Why the hell not? Sophie gets to drive."

"Because the last time you drive a car we ran into a ditch in the middle of the day...without anyone else around," Sophie clarified.

"Good God, you and Dean need to go hook up again, you're already getting bitchy again!" Rowan complained.

**AN: That one was a bit longer than the last. I know, not much has been accomplished. I'm posting this now because I have to work all day today. PLEASE REVIEW! For the first bit, I would like to thank ****LadySunShine6**** for the idea. I think it worked out pretty good, how about you? Is that what you had in mind? **


	22. Chapter 22

"Look at them," Rowan said, looking behind her to Dean and Sophie. They were sound asleep in the back seat. Dean's leather jacket was thrown over top of Sophie while she slept on Dean's side. There wasn't much room in the backseat so Sophie was literally sleeping on Dean.

"I've never seen him like this," Sam said quietly.

"I haven't seen her like this either. It seems to come so natural," Rowan added.

"Dean doesn't believe in soul mates. But, I mean, look at them back there..."

"Sophie," Dean's voice was firm and it caused Rowan's head to whip around. "Elbows," Sophie was moving a bit and her elbows were digging into his chest.

A yelp escaped her lips and her blue eyes opened widely. She got up and moved to the other side of the car and hugged her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Dean moved to help her, but she landed a punch on his jaw.

"Sophie," his tone was softer this time and he opened and closed his mouth a few times to try to stop the pain.

"Sam, pull over," Rowan ordered he did and Dean cupped Sophie's cheeks and she took deep breaths before speaking.

"It was awful, Dean, I felt the fire...I..." she looked at her wrists and screamed, seeing that her flesh looked burned and it felt like the worst pain imaginable.

"How the hell did this happen?" Dean questioned, not necessarily to Sophie, but in general. Nobody said a word, tears soaked Sophie's cheeks and Dean's heart hurt for her. "How could this happen?" This time Dean's voice was more demanding as he looked at Sam.

"I...I don't know," Sam replied honestly. "But we've gotta take care of that, Dean."

The older brother nodded and got out of the car. Sam popped the trunk and Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and something to wrap the burns with.

"C'mere Sophie," Dean opened the door on the other side of the car and she stepped out, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Hold out your arms." She complied. "It's gonna sting, I won't lie to you."

"It has to be done," she said through gritted teeth. Dean nodded and poured some on each arm. She screamed in pain but kept her arms still, flipping them so that he could get the other side. That was when he saw it. These weren't just burns...they looked like someone's hand had burned her. After sanitising that side, Dean wrapped her arms and held the whiskey out.

"It'll numb the pain," he offered. She shook her head.

"I don't drink."

"Think of it as medicine," he kept it held out to her and she swallowed nervously before taking the bottle.

She drank quite a few shots worth before handing it back to Dean.

"Better?" he asked and she gave a small nod, though it was just to appease him. "C'mon, we've gotta get going."

They were headed for a case that she had found. After killing the seven deadly sins, Sophie found herself looking for more cases. This one was about kids going missing from a town and she had this gut instinct that it had to do with something supernatural. Dean happened to know someone in the town as well, so they could start by talking to her.

"You can go back to sleep, if you want." Sophie hadn't made a move to get back in the car yet.

"No," she shook with fear. "I don't want to go back to sleep..."

"Okay, Sammy you and Rowan take the back seat for a while," Dean told the other two. "I'll drive," Sophie took her new spot in the passenger seat and didn't bother buckling. Dean got behind the wheel and she slid over by him, seeking his closeness. She wanted to feel like she was protected and safe.

"You alright?" Dean asked, very worried for her. Sophie didn't reply she just moved as close to him as possible. After a moment of awaiting a reply he decided to start the car and move on. They then sped down the mostly empty road.

There was about an hour of silence. Sam fell asleep in the back and Rowan had started listening to her music. "It was awful Dean," Sophie spoke for the first time in a long while. He knew she was talking about the dream—rather the nightmare she had experienced while in the back seat.

"What happened?"

"There was fire everywhere. There was a man...a scary man. He had blood red eyes and huge hands. He kept yelling things at me in a language I didn't understand and then he grabbed my wrists and it felt like he had shot a flame thrower at me...that was when I woke up." She looked down at her arms and frowned. She couldn't see if they were any better but they were hot, her skin hurt so bad and she knew she wouldn't be okay for a very long time.

"Sophie..." Dean couldn't say much else. He was trying to figure out why that would happen to her.

"I think I was in hell..."

"How could you be in hell?" Dean asked her seriously.

"I don't know...It could be the demon blood that's in me..." she admitted.

"Then why hasn't it happened to Sam?"

"He's supposed to be alive and I'm not," she offered. "Maybe the demons want me down there."

"No," Dean said firmly. "There's another explanation for this."

"What could it be then?"

"I don't know Sophie, but it's not that," he told her.

"Dean..."

"Is that what you want to be?"

"No but..."

"Then let's just drop it, okay?"

XxX

After arriving and meeting one of Dean's "ex-girlfriends" they discovered she had a son...who was eight...she and Dean had been together nine years ago and to Sophie that added up too well. But, from her wrists, she felt so weak that she couldn't go anywhere and she ended up staying at the hotel while they worked on the case. She hated that she ended up staying behind a whole lot lately, but she couldn't help it. Now, there was a valid reason. Plus, she had helped out a lot with the 7 Deadly Sins.

By the time they returned from the case―it being solved and everything, Sophie was in more pain than she had ever been in. Sam walked over and checked on her, his hand rested on her forehead and she was burning up.

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked her and she shook her head, looking very pale. "Dean, she needs to see a real doctor, look at her."

Dean knelt down and looked into her eyes. She did not look healthy. "We're gonna take you to a doctor, Soph," Dean told her gently before looking at his brother. He didn't know how to do that since they were wanted criminals...

Sophie didn't cringe this time when Dean called her "Soph", she felt like it was okay, coming from him.

"She has a couple fake ID's in the car. I'll take her inside," Rowan said and with that the boys nodded and Dean carried her to the Impala.

**AN: If anyone is opposed to me jumping forward to the end of season three, please let me know. It would be within a couple of chapters, I just feel like we all know what happens in season three, not much except for a few main points lol. Let me know if you're against it or for it! **


	23. Chapter 23

Sophie opened her eyes and every part of her just felt heavy. She was exhausted and she just wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't do that. She couldn't do that because of the smell. Everything smelled clean and sanitary―nothing like a cheap motel or the Impala with Dean's wonderful scent. Her arms had fresh bandages and something felt off. There was an IV attached to her arm and she didn't like it. She ripped it from her arm and started towards the door. She noticed she was in some hospital gown and groaned. She hated hospitals.

Her legs felt like noodles when she stood but she headed towards the window anyway. She opened it and looked down, she was on the second floor and she could climb down with ease. She opened it and swung one leg over. She saw the black Impala parked in the lot and two silhouettes in the front two seats. She saw one of them move, as if they'd seen her. She started to climb down and out of the window and her whole body protested, but she did it anyway. She held on to the bottom of her windowsill and placed her feet on the top of the next one down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean's voice filled her ears as she started to get down.

"Leaving," she called back, getting to the next sill.

"I'll catch you," he told her, deciding that she wouldn't go back up there no matter what so he might as well keep her from falling to her death.

"I don't need you to catch me," she climbed the rest of the way down, her muscles aching the whole way. Once she reached the bottom she pressed a kiss to Dean's lips and then smacked him hard on his cheek. He gave her the most dumbfounded look. "I appreciate that you want to keep me safe, but don't you dare take me to a hospital ever again."

"Your arms were infected, you could've died, Sophie, we had to keep you safe," he pushed her hair from her face. "C'mon, now that you've broke out, we might as well get going."

"Please tell me you have some proper clothes in the car," she said as his hand ran across the exposed part of her back as they walked.

"Yeah, we've got everything together," she nodded and followed him to the car. She climbed in the back and dug through her bag. Dean, Rowan, and Sam were all in the front, Dean was driving and the other two were squished up there just so that she could change as they drove.

"Rowan, untie these," Sophie asked, turning around so that Rowan could access her strings. Her friend complied and then Sophie grabbed a pair of underwear from her bag and then slipped them on under the gown. She slipped the gown from her shoulders and started putting a bra on, cursing the whole time. Dean pulled the car over.

"Sammy, if you look, I'll kill you," Dean warned.

He climbed into the back seat and pulled clasped it for her, sliding the straps up her shoulders. "Usually it's just the opposite," he smirked, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Sophie pulled out a pair of jeans and Dean just have her a "Really?" look. "I don't think I can actually put jeans on you. Don't you have a skirt or something?"

"Do I look like I wear god damn skirts?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind to see you in a plaid one with some knee high socks," he winked and she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Enough with the fore play!" Rowan turned around, glaring at them. "We don't want to see you guys start getting it on."

"I will kill you," Sophie warned. "And you, put the jeans on me," she laughed a little and Dean helped her with her jeans, his hands touching every bit of her that he could. Dean took his jacket off before taking his flannel off, leaving him in a white T-shirt before putting his jacket back on.

He held his flannel out to her and she slipped it on. He did the buttons up barely high enough to cover anything.

"This is why men can't dress women," she looked at her overly exposed breasts and rolled her eyes. He just smirked at her.

XxX

"Dean," Sophie woke up and shook him awake.

"What's the matter, Princess?" he asked, seeing the tears glistening in his eyes. His year was nearly up and they had been inseparable over the last few month, which had been eventful.

"It happened again," she pulled her arm up and blood dripped from it.

"Oh my God," this had happened a couple of times over the last few months, it seemed to be getting more and more frequent. Dean jumped up and grabbed a towel, holding it around her arm right below her elbow.

"I wish I knew why," she murmured as he held the cloth there.

"Me too, baby, me too," he let out a soft sigh, wishing things were different.

"None of them have been as violent as the first one at least," she covered his hand with hers and she was just done with this. She had new scars all over her body. "We need to get me one of the tattoos you and Sam have...I don't want to be possessed."

"Y'know what, let's go now," Dean suggested.

"Right now?"

"Well as soon as we stop the bleeding."

Once that task was completed, Dean and Sophie went off to find a tattoo parlour. The found one and Sophie decided to get hers in the same place Dean had his, right by her collar bone on the left side. The artist did it and Dean paid before they left.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked as they got back in the car. Sophie shook her head.

"No, it stings a little but it's not the worst pain I've ever felt..." Over the last few months, she had been through so much. She had so many scars all over her body now and pain was mostly non-existent now.

"Now no demons can get to you," he said, a little sad that he couldn't keep them from getting her much longer. It was true that he couldn't protect her while he was here, not from her nightmares, and not from the demons they were fighting. He certainly couldn't keep her safe from hell, but she had grown. She had learned so much though. It was the cold hard truth that everything she had been through would be what kept her alive once he was gone and of to hell.

"Yeah, and thanks to you I know how to fight them too," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Dean, I really do. I don't want you to go."

"Baby, I love you too. But, we've still got time before that happens."

"I guess we have to make it count..." In most ways, Sophie was stronger now, but in others, she was weaker. Getting closer and closer to Dean made him her weakness. It made her realise that she would always been in love with him.

"And Princess," Dean looked at her, afraid to say what needed to be said.

"What?"

"I need you to make me a promise."

"What is it?" she bit her lip nervously and he gave her a sad smile.

"When I'm gone, you have to promise me that no matter what, no matter how you feel, how angry or upset you are, you don't try to take revenge. I want you to promise me that you won't hunt." He couldn't think of her out there doing all of that stuff, it wasn't safe in the slightest.

"You've taught me all this stuff Dean, you just expect me not to use it?"

"Damn right I do," his jaw tightened with frustration. "It's not safe."

"So?"

"So, you'll get yourself killed. You can do research and stuff but―"

"Dean, no."

"It's my dying wish, Sophie."

She let out a long sigh. "I'll try."

"Promise me."

"What if something attacks me, are you telling me not to fight back?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it."

"Ugh," she sighed again. "Fine. I promise."

**AN: The flow of reviews has been slow. C'mon guys...I'm posting very frequently and I don't like to post when I'm not getting reviews. It's really easy to just leave a reply when you finish the chapter (I don't ask that you do it EVERY chapter but just every once and a while...I want SOMEBODY to reply each chapter). **


	24. Chapter 24

So she hadn't been able to keep her promise, Sophie spoke the Latin words with perfect accuracy as the demon sat in the Devil's trap. As she finished the exorcism, the black smoke disappeared and she untied the person, checking their pulse first. The young blonde was alive still. Good for her. Sophie would drive her to the nearest town and move on. She half carried the girl out to the Impala and put her in the back seat. She and Sam didn't really talk anymore, she and Rowan didn't either for that matter. Sam was insistent on bringing Dean back and Sophie knew there wasn't a way to do so. She would live the rest of her life as a hunter, alone. Rowan was somewhere unknown to her, which was probably better. Sophie couldn't be around people any more.

She started up the car and drove down the road, stopping at a small town somewhere in Tennessee. She let the girl out at a bus stop―she was still unconscious, but things would get sorted out. Sophie's job was done here. Bobby called to check up on her every now and then, she had also taken to Sam and Dean's tricks with the FBI and fake IDs it was all she could do to solve cases sometimes. She didn't stop for sleep as much, she usually would stop every few days, never sleeping more than a couple hours. For Sophie, sleep was a scary thing. Demons were always a threat in her sleep especially. She couldn't take a nap without waking up with new scars. Dean wasn't here now to stop the bleeding for her. She had read numerous medical books and she had learned to heal nearly any of her wounds with some help from Bobby. Some of the methods she learned had to be made more simplistic with substitutes she could actually have on her at any given time.

As Sophie drove throughout the whole night, she tried to keep her mind from Dean―it wasn't easy. It may have been four months, but it didn't change anything. It didn't change how much she would always be in love with him. She sped down the lonely road when her phone rang. She guessed it was Bobby and flipped the phone open. The voice on the other end alarmed her for a moment. "Sophie, are you alright?" She realised she hadn't said a word yet.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. I just finished a job. Why are you calling, we haven't talked in months."

"You know Dean didn't want you hunting."

"Well he's not exactly here to stop me, now is he? Do you need something or are you just calling to be a pain in my ass?" Sam could gauge how much Sophie had changed just from this. It was like she was a completely different person, someone who had been raised to hunt, not someone who had learned it.

"Where are you anyway?"

"Tennessee."

"Wanna drive through Indiana? Meet up for coffee or something?"

"Why?"

"It's something to do, okay?"

"I can't Sam," she decided. "I've got some more work to do." With that, she hung up and drove down the road quickly, trying desperately to not think of anything.

XxX

It was noon. Sophie was passing through Lawrence, Kansas when her phone rang. She picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello?" Maybe she should stop. Her eyes were heavy and she was beyond prepared for sleep.

"Oh my God," Dean's voice breathed on the other end of the phone.

"Look here you son of a bitch, I will find you and kill you," her voice was acidic and ready to kill whatever demon was tormenting you. "You cannot use Dean Winchester's voice and think that I'm not going to hunt you down and―"

"It's me," Dean said, his brow knitted. She sounded different. She sounded angry and like...like a real hunter. Oh God...

"Bull shit. The real Dean is dead. He was dragged to hell by hellhounds."

"I was but...but I'm back. It must've been Sam or..."

Sam was trying to get her to come see him and have coffee.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Meet me in Lawrence, Kansas."

"It has to be Lawrence?" Dean inwardly groaned. It was always Lawrence. Always.

"Yes. You'll know what hotel I'm at."

"I'll be there in four hours," he said into the phone. Sophie hung up and had to get prepared. She rented a room and set salt up everywhere. She put Devil's traps in front of the window and the door, and she had a shot gun with salt shells by her door. To add to it all, there was holy water on her bedside table along with a silver knife, just in case he was a shape shifter.

Sure enough, four hours later, there was a knock on her door. Sophie called across the room saying it was unlocked and in walked Dean. Over the salt and over the devil's traps. "Sophie, I don't know how but it's really me."

"I don't believe you," she pulled out the silver knife and even thought she hated the idea of hurting Dean, she slid it across his arm and there was nothing.

"Oh my God, Dean..." she hated that she turned back into the weepy, helpless girl she once was. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. "I don't know how or why...but I'm so happy...Dean...I missed you so much. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too," he wrapped his arms around her as well, unable to believe that he was back. He was here. He was really here with Sophie. "Even if you've gone all true hunter on me..." She gave him a guilty look as she pulled away. "You promised me, Sophie. You told me you wouldn't."

"I couldn't help it, Dean. I had to do something. What was I supposed to do? Find some boring little suburban town and meet some slicked back hair, suit wearing douche bag who would hit me because he was sick of his job? No! I wanted to be on my own doing some good for the world! Doing what you taught me to do. Like it or not, this is who I am now."

"Skin tight jeans and all? I mean these...these I like," his hand drifted over her ass and she smirked at him.

"See? It's not all bad."

He shook his head, as if to erase the thoughts of how sexy she looked. He needed to focus on being angry at her. She had broken her promise, the one that had been put in place to keep her from getting hurt.

"Besides, Dean, I haven't been in any actual danger this whole time. I've learned so much and now that you're back, I'm going to be more helpful and less of dead weight."

"You were never dead weight."

"Please don't be mad at me," she looked at him with a pout. She was so different now, he couldn't stop thinking about that. She was still her, but in a way she wasn't. He had fallen for the fact that she was innocent and eager to learn, but it was as if she had lived ten years of the life of a hunter in the three months that he was in hell. She had toughened up so much. She wasn't weak by any means and he knew that she could hold her own against anything that was thrown at her at this point.

"I'm not mad I just...What if you would've gotten yourself killed before I came back?"

"But I didn't."

"You could have."

"I could have curled up in a ball and slit my wrists too, but I didn't do that. I got stronger rather than weaker. God, Dean, you come back from the dead and you can't even look at anything from a positive standpoint. You're alive. I'm alive. Let's just be happy with that!"

He let out a sigh and tucked hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead. "Okay."

"Thank you! Now I'm gonna guess the next step is to see Sammy?"

"Yep."

"What are we waiting for?" he kissed her deeply, cupping her face as he did so. She wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I rented the hotel for another few hours."

"Good," he replied, deepening the kiss, his arms tightly around her waist.

**AN: What do you guys think about this new Sophie? Do you like her better or less? Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of everything that's happening! Thank you guys so much!**


	25. Chapter 25

Dean came back to the motel and found it empty. Maybe Sam and Sophie had both gone to get food or something―Sam had met back up with them a few days earlier, but it found that wasn't the case when he found a note.

_'Demon in the area, went to go take care of it. Be back soon. OXOX -Sophie'_

Dean let out a long sigh, he hated that she was off on her own, but he didn't know where she was or anything, therefore, he couldn't go help her. He checked his phone and saw nothing from her. He decided that showering might be best, he needed to clear his head from what he had just learned.

While he was in the shower, he heard the door to the room open and then close loudly and before he knew it, the bathroom door opened as well.

"Calm down, Dean, it's just me," Sophie's voice echoed in the room over the spray from the shower. Dean shut the water off and got out of the shower before grabbing his towel from the top of the toilet and wrapping it around his waist.

"What the hell happened?" his hand touched the side of her face and her turned her to face him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," there were three angry looking scratches on her face.

"The hell you are," Dean left the bathroom for a moment―still in his towel. He came back with a bottle of whiskey, he put some on a wash cloth. "Hop up on the sink," Sophie just looked at him for a moment and then he placed his hands on her hips before lifting her onto the sink. She rolled her eyes at him and he dabbed the wash cloth to her face. Sophie cringed a little, but once she got used to the pain, she turned her attention to Dean. His green eyes were focused on her cheek, disinfecting her wound. His other hand reached up to cup her right cheek, his calloused fingers caressing her cheek gently. "Soph, why didn't you just wait for me? I would've gone with you..." he removed the towel from her cheek and she just shrugged before picking up the nearly full bottle of whiskey. She took a swig and he gave her a strange look, but didn't comment before she spoke next.

"I'm used to being on my own, now, Dean. I've learned to adapt." He let out a sad sigh. "It's fine though, maybe it's a good thing," she smiled before taking another swig. "I'm more independent now...I can take care of myself."

"I thought you didn't drink?" he found himself asking as she too took a swig.

"I do now." She rested her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer before she kissed him deeply. Dean kissed her back, and his hand ran up her back and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"You taste like whiskey," he said pulling back and kissing her again. She giggled into the kiss before pulling away. "Did you find anything out?"

"I don't want to talk about that," he kissed down her jaw and to her collar bone. Dean undid the buttons of his flannel―that she was wearing and she let out another giggle.

When Sam walked into the room he heard moans right before he saw the bathroom door open and his brother's bare backside―all of it.

"Jesus," Sam shielded his eyes. The bathroom door slammed shut and Sam sighed. He did not need to see that. Instead of saying anything about it, he set the food on the table and then flopped back on his bed right before hearing Sophie very clearly say Dean's name. Five minutes later, Sophie and Dean walked out of the bathroom―with clothes on this time.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean said. "We didn't know when you'd be back."

"In the bathroom though?" he asked. Sophie's cheeks burned as she moved to the bed. She sat down and ran a brush through her hair before pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Like I said, we didn't know when you'd be here."

"At least it wasn't my bed..." he murmured. "There's food on the table for you guys."

Dean and Sophie ate before lying down for the night. Though Dean didn't used to be one for cuddling, he couldn't get close enough to Sophie lately. She rested her head on his chest as his arm was around her back.

"I know you didn't want to talk about it earlier...but what did you find out?" she asked him.

"The angels saved me, Soph. Frickin' angles."

"What? Why? I didn't even know angels existed."

"I don't know for sure, but there are rumours about a war, angels vs. demons."

"And they brought you back because you can fight demons?"

"I guess so."

"Wow...I mean that's good though, right?" she asked and he gave her a little nod.

"Yeah, I don't really trust all of that but we'll have to find out more, I guess...Let's get some sleep, baby."

"Okay," she agreed. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Soph."

_ Sophie looked around the room she didn't recognise. It was nicely decorated and it was way too expensive for any of them to afford. Plus, there were cheeseburgers sitting on the table. She cocked an eyebrow and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. There were also paintings on the walls, she tried to make sense of them but they appeared as a little blurry, she couldn't tell what they actually were. _

_ "Sophronia."_

_ She inwardly groaned. She hated when people used her real name. She had heard it far too many times from Azazel. Sophie fit her much better. _

_ "Sophie," she corrected, not even seeing who was there. She met the blue eyes of a rather attractive looking man. She got this vibe from him that he was different. _

_ "Sophie," he said, his voice was deep. _

_ "Who the hell are you?" she asked. _

_ "My name's Castiel and I'm an angel." An angel? She wondered if he was the same one who Dean had talked to. _

_ "What do you want?" she questioned. "And what's with this room?"_

_ A second later, the room changed into one that was much more familiar. It was the living room of her childhood home. _

_ "Is this better?"_

_ "No," she said right away. With a sigh, he changed it to the home in Georgia she was living in when Sam and Dean had found her and Rowan. _

_ "I would guess you're wondering why demons seem to be after you?"_

_ "There's a hit on me, I know about that," Dean didn't, but Sophie knew that the demons wanted her dead for some reason. "Why?"_

_ "Your destiny is to have a child."_

_ "A child I don't―"_

_ "Would you listen?" Castiel was beginning to get frustrated. "I'm trying to tell you."_

_ "Sorry," she murmured. _

_ "You and Dean Winchester are to have a child and it will have a lot of power over the demons."_

_ "What kind of power?"_

_ "You'll find that out soon enough. For now, you must just prepare to have this child."_

_ "I don't want children," Sophie said. _

_ "It is your destiny."_

_ "Do you really think I care? I don't want children. I just won't have sex and it can't happen."_

_ "The deed is already done," Castiel watched as Sophie realised what he meant. _

_ "The bathroom..." He nodded. _

_ "That's right, do not try to do anything to harm it either because it won't work."_

_ Sophie couldn't have done that anyway, no matter how much she didn't want to be a mum. "Is that why you brought Dean back?"_

_ "I cannot answer that."_

_ "But―" _

Sophie sat straight up in the bed with tears in her eyes. Dean woke up right after and looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

With tears in her eyes, Sophie buried her head against his chest. It wasn't everyday that you heard from an angel that you were pregnant, after all.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review! If you guys ever have questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me as well! And I'm so sorry I didn't post this Saturday, when I meant to, I ended up at a tattoo parlor and then last night I got one too :) Keep up the reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh my God," Sophie sighed, walking into Rowan's new house. It was strange to see a real _house_ now. Bobby had one, but that was because he was Bobby and he had always had a real house. Sophie had gotten used to living out of hotels and drive thru food. Rowan's new place was a real home, two stories with a living room, dining room, kitchen, everything. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms. This was what Sophie would have wanted if she hadn't become a hunter. She would have been begging Dean to settle down with her so that they could have their child in peace. But now, she was too far gone from the everyday, apple pie life. She lived the life of a hunter and that meant she had to live every aspect as a hunter, her own child would probably end up as a hunter too.

"Nice, huh?" Rowan grinned. "It's nice to see you all." They all heard a low purr and a black cat came around the corner and rubbed against Dean's leg. He jumped at first, his arms wrapping around Sophie. She laughed with incredible loudness followed by a snort at his fear.

"That's not funny," Dean warned.

"It's hilarious, Mr. Demon Hunter afraid of a little pussy cat," Sophie giggled. She leaned close to his ear, whispering her next words. "Dean Winchester afraid of a―"

His hand rested on her shoulder, stilling her movements, he gave her a 'don't you dare finish that' look. Sophie grinned and kissed him. "Don't even start that," Rowan warned them. "I really don't need to see the two of you making out."

"Sammy's seen worse," Sophie continued to grin. Sam's cheeks turned bright red.

"I don't ever want to know," Rowan said.

"You really don't," Sam told her.

As it started to get later, everybody settled into their specific rooms for the evening. Dean lay in the room he and Sophie would be sharing while Sophie was downstairs talking to Rowan.

"I have something to tell you," Sophie said.

"You're pregnant," Rowan replied right away. Sophie looked at her with horror in her blue eyes. "Oh my god, are you really?" Sophie explained what had happened with the angel in my dream the night before.

"I don't know what's going to happen...but I don't think I should tell Dean any time soon."

"He has to keep you safe."

"I can protect myself," behind them in the kitchen they heard a glass shatter and they both turned around to see Sam. "How much did you just hear?" Sophie asked.

"All of it," he admitted.

"Don't you dare say a word," she stood up from the table. Sam nodded, slightly afraid of the brunette.

She made her way upstairs to her and Dean's room. Dean was lying in the bed, facing away from the door. She pulled her jeans off and climbed under the covers. Dean didn't make a peep or roll over to face her. Sophie ran her fingers down his bare back but he didn't move, he must've been exhausted.

She rolled to face away from him. Her hand rested on her stomach and thought long and hard. She didn't know what the best course of action for this was...She didn't know what exactly she was going to do. Eventually, she would have to tell Dean, but she wanted to wait until she absolutely had to.

XxX

Dean woke up slightly startled. He was back in his own time and he knew now that there was nothing he could have done to stop Azazel from getting to Sam that night. He rolled over to find Sophie on her side, facing away from him. She looked uncomfortable and not at peace. Dean frowned a little before wrapping an arm around her middle. She let out a little moan and rolled over to face him. Her face moved against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Dean did not fall back asleep, he couldn't. His mind was all over the place. Her eyes slowly opened and she rolled over and looked at up at him.

"You're not tellin' me somethin', Soph. What is it?"

"What?" she questioned.

"There's somethin' you're hidin' from me."

"Dean, what makes you...Sam..." She realised. "That son of a bitch―"

"Sophie...what is it?"

"He didn't tell you what it was?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me that part."

"Look, Dean, it doesn't really matter."

"Then why were you so pissed when you thought Sammy told me?"

"Because it's none of his business."

"Sophie, you can tell me anything."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Dean, let's just drop it, I'm tired."

"No, we're not dropping it. You would want me to tell you," he pressed.

"Dean..." she whined, deciding to take a different approach. She kissed his neck―partially because it was the only part of him her lips were close to. "Please, let's just forget about this. If it was important, I'd tell you, okay?"

"You're really going to try that, Sophie, really?" Dean moved back from her and sat up in the bed. He turned on the light and gave her an angry look. He loved her and he was pretty much always happy to be with her, but this was important.

"Dean..." she frowned, looking at with her blue eyes him in the now lit up bedroom.

"Sophie, tell me what it is," his tone was strict and a little demanding. He needed to know, he could tell by the fact that she was hiding it that it was important.

"But...I..."

He didn't know what to think it was. The way she was acting about it made him nervous.

"Promise me you won't be mad at me."

The worst thing Dean could think of was that she had cheated on him. However, if it had been while he was in Hell, he thought that he may have to just accept it.

"Promise, Dean, if you wanna know."

"Fine, dammit, I promise," he watched her carefully as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her with huge green eyes and rose from the bed. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know how to speak any more. He headed towards the door, but stopped before looking at her. "I just need some air."

**AN: Hey guys, I almost forgot to post this (way to go me). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me if you did, or even if you didn't in a review. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

It was an hour later when Dean came back. He walked into the room, his hunting boots thumping across the hard wood floor. Sophie looked up, wiping her eyes. Dean pursed his lips, not saying anything. He dropped a plastic bag full of things on the bed.

"There ain't nothin' to cry about," Dean told her, his tone much colder than usual. "I want you to take the test in the bag. If you're really pregnant, the test'll show it."

"Dean I don't―"

"Dammit, Sophie, just do it. It'll shut me up and then we can be 100%."

With a sigh, Sophie stood from the bed and took the box from the bed and went into their bathroom. She sat on the toilet and tried to pee on the weird stick, but it didn't work. She opened the bathroom door again and looked at Dean.

"Don't give me that look," he warned. Her blue eyes were wide with what he could only describe as fear. He didn't like to think she was afraid of him.

"Well stop yelling at me like a drill sergeant! It's not like I friggin' cheated on you or something. No matter what this baby is as much you as it is me. Jesus Christ, Dean, I get it, you're not happy about a baby. But, guess what? I'm not either! You're such an asshole," she closed the bathroom door once again and took the test as Dean banged on the door.

"I'm sorry, Sophie...I...Let me in, okay?"

"No," she set the test on the sink and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Dammit, I will knock this door down, just let me apologise!"

"Jackass, it's unlocked!"

Dean frowned and turned the knob, sure enough, the door was unlocked. "What the hell, Sophie? You know I would never dream of hurting you I..."

"Don't try to justify your actions. You know that was bullshit and I won't take your crap. So apologise or get out."

"I'm sorry," he said. She stood from the edge of the tub and stood closer to him before picking up the little stick.

"It'll come up negative anyway," she told him.

"Why?"

"Because it's too soon. The box says you have to be two weeks along. I'm not even a week."

"Then how do you even know you're pregnant?"

"An angel came to me in my dream. His name was Cassle or something. No Castiel."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean walked back into the room and called out the name Castiel.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting that winged bastard down here so we can talk!" He continued to call for Castiel and Sophie looked down at the stick.

"Dean."

"Castiel, get you ass down here!" he called. "I know you can here me, you son of a bitch. I―"

"Hello, Dean," a dark haired man in a trench coat greeted. "What's the problem?"

"You! You told Sophie she's pregnant."

"That's because―"

"Oh my God," Sophie called from the bathroom. She let tears fall down her cheeks (not the best reaction).

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, she just held out the stick to him and he took it.

"How is it even possible?" She asked, Dean pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a hug.

"I can explain that," Castiel said.

"Then go for it," Dean glared at him.

"You are indeed pregnant, and because this child is very important to heaven, it won't be a normal pregnancy, it'll be three times as quick."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Every one month equals three, every week equals three weeks. This baby will be born in three months time, it is much safer that way," Castiel explained.

"Safer?" Sophie pulled out of Dean's hug and moved to glare at the angel. "Safer to fuck with my pregnancy just for your own motives. That's so twisted and this isn't right. Next you're going to tell me that you get to raise _my_ baby!"

"The child needs to be raised by hunter, in that life," Castiel said, as if he didn't realise how annoyed and pissed off Sophie was. Like water on a duck's back, he let it roll off as he continued his explanation. "You both have to understand, the birth of this child could very well save the world."

"It's just a baby. You're expecting too much," Sophie gave Castiel a look at that could kill.

"You'll see," Castiel then disappeared.

"We'll see my ass," Sophie picked up her bag and began throwing her stuff into it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean questioned her seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we just found out you're pregnant, you're not going anywhere."

"The hell I'm not, we need answers, don't we?"

"And where do you think we'll get them?" Dean put his hand on her bag, stilling her packing.

"Bobby."

"We can just as well call him!"

"No, this is far too important for a phone call."

**AN: I know this was a little shorty, but I just wanted to get this up today. I really, really, need reviews. There were only 2 last chapter. It gives me so much motivation to write when you review. **


	28. Chapter 28

"What're ya doin' here, idjet?" Bobby asked Dean as he walked in. Sophie followed right behind and he gave her a friendly nod. "Where's Sammy, then?" it was about five in the morning, and they had woken Bobby from his whisky induced sleep.

"Not here, we needed to see if you knew about something..." Sophie said, letting her sentence trail off.

"And this couldn't be done over the phone?" Bobby sighed, pouring himself a glass of whisky.

"She insisted we had to drive three hours just to talk to you in person," Dean sent her a glare and she sent one back.

"Well, what is it, then?" Bobby asked.

"Have you ever heard anything about angels wanting anything to do with a human baby? More specifically one raised by hunters."

"What?" Bobby looked very confused.

Dean explained to Bobby what had happened with Castiel and he was still confused. "Have you heard any lore on some baby that's supposed to be really powerful and able to take down demons?" Dean concluded his information session with this question and Bobby just shook his head.

"All we can do is look into it," he suggested, still rather confused, maybe it was just too early for all of this. Or the situation really was just as screwed up as it seemed to be. How were they supposed to fix this?

They got to work and for the next four hours, the three of them looked through old books until Bobby said 'ah-ha!' He had finally found something.

"It says here, a baby born from pure love to two hunters will be the one who is able to send demons back to hell. This child will be born three times as quick as a normal child and..." Bobby paused before reading the next line.

"And what?" Sophie asked, looking at him seriously.

"And when the child is born, its mother will die in labour; forcing the child to be raised by its father and other hunters."

"I'm going to die because of this?" Sophie asked in horror.

"No," Dean told her. "Castiel," he called the angel down once more and then appeared the man in the trench coat. "What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't tell us that the child being born will kill Sophie."

"All great things have consequences, Dean," he said nonchalantly. How was he so calm about all of this? What was his problem? Sophie was going to die. Dean couldn't accept that.

"All great things have consequences?" Sophie asked incredulously. "That's all you can say, you son of a bitch?"

"There is nothing we can do to stop it, I'm sorry but it is your destiny, after all."

"Screw destiny, okay? You won't die, not on my watch," Dean told her, trying to make it believable.

"There's nothing you can do to stop this. Sophie will give birth to a baby in three months time and then she will die. That's it."

"Not if I kill myself now!"

"If you did that, we would just bring you back."

"Son of bitch," Sophie moved over, ready to slap him but before she could, he disappeared. The tears came quickly and she dropped to the floor crying. Dean moved to her side and held her close for a long minute.

"We'll stop this, okay? I won't let this happen," he promised, he did not like this at all. He would find away to keep her safe, no matter what.

"What if we can't?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes looked more teal with redness surrounding them.

"We will," he was determined to stop this, one way or another. He would keep Sophie safe.

XxX

"Where're Dean and Sophie?" Sam asked Rowan, walking into the kitchen. "The Impala's gone."

"Do I look like I know everything?" Rowan asked, sipping some tea.

"You sure act like you do," Sam said playfully.

"Go to hell," she rolled her eyes. "There's food in the fridge. I'm not making it for you."

"I don't need someone to cook for me," Sam said, giving her a playful smile. "I'm not Dean."

"HA!" Rowan laughed, knowing that even though the elder hunter could kill demons like there was no tomorrow, he was probably helpless in the setting of a normal life.

"So you don't know where they went?"

"That would be a negative, Ghost Rider."

Sam looked at her for a second before rolling his eyes. "You're so weird."

"It's better than being plain and boring," she shrugged, she giggled.

"That's true," Sam smiled at her and got to work on making breakfast.

XxX

Sophie hadn't said a word since they left Bobby's, she had her head leaned against the far window as Dean drove. She was awake. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, protecting her stomach. Dean looked over at her and gave her a nervous look. "C'mon over here," he offered. She shook her head. "Sophie," he reached over and patted her leg. "C'mere," with a sigh she moved to his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't believe this is happening..."

"It's not, okay? We're gonna fix this, you won't die over this," he said confidently.

"You don't know that, Dean, you can't promise me that, because nothing ever works out our way."

"This will," he pulled her tightly against him and pulled over. "I care about you too much to give up, I won't give up, Soph," he kissed her forehead and she tried to hold back her tears. She kissed his lips, trying to tell him everything she needed to tell him in one simple, loving, kiss. "We should probably get back to Rowan's, they'll be wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder," he kissed her once more and she kissed back without hesitation.

XxX

"Neither of them will answer their cell phones," Sam looked to Rowan. "I don't know where they could've gone!"

"Call Bobby," the vampire suggested. Sam nodded and dialled Bobby's number. He answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, have you seen Dean and Sophie?"

"Yeah, they were here earlier. They left a couple hours ago," Bobby explained.

"Okay, thank you," that was all Sam needed, he knew that they must still be on their way back from Bobby's.

A few moments later, the front door opened and in walked Dean and Sophie. She ran straight upstairs and Dean hung back for a minute.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I don't even know how to begin to explain any of it...I just know everything's a mess and I don't know what to do to put it back together."

**AN: Hi guys. I wasn't going to post until Friday, but I have to work from 10-7:30 :/ so I probably won't be home much. Anyway, if you would review, I would be very happy. I would post more. JUST SAY SOMETHING! I'm sorry, it drives me crazy not to here anything. For the few of you that do review, I appreciate it, but c'mon, everyone else, it takes like 10 seconds. I know how annoying it can be when authors beg for reviews, which is why I don't like doing it...but please just review!**

**On a separate note, this is going to be the last chapter of this story, and I'm going to create a sequel, I think...I'll post details about that later on. **


	29. Author's Note: Sequel?

**AN: There is now a sequel posted! OMG! YAY! To those of you who wanted it :3 It is called Fate Over Freewill and it continues with the events that had occurred at the end of this first story. I know it has been a minute (like a year) since this one ended, but I'm going to give it a go, so if you enjoyed this, please check it out! There is much more that can happen with poor pregnant Sophie and soon to be daddy Dean! C'mon who doesn't wanna read about Dean with a child?**


End file.
